Stringdalasia
by banabread
Summary: This is a story of the friendship of a commoner named Kahoko and a certain Prince Len. Will something else bloom? Who knows! the genre's a giveaway, guys :P I suck at summaries, okay? I'm also an amateur. Read if you want to. Don't read if not. :D
1. Bread

Hello everyone! I'm balletbanana! (Well, not literally…) and this is my first fan fic evah! Woohoo! It is also the first story that I've ever written (or typed) on my own so please forgive me if it is suckish. And if you are wondering why I come up with such weird names, I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLANATION!

Anyhow, I hope to see you on the other side of this story! If you survive the boredom it will bring you if you do get bored… alright?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Oki dokes?

(Oh my gosh! My first disclaimer! XD)

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a peaceful kingdom called Stringdalasia and it was ruled by a peaceful queen named Misa. (Wow, so peaceful.) Queen Misa was a loving and caring ruler who disliked war and played the piano with so much love it could make your heart burst. She had a son name Len. He was a violin prodigy but no matter how good he was, he always thought he had to get even better even until he was seventeen years old. He had a cold personality and spent his day practicing. Practice, practice, practice… And no matter how much he practiced, he could never get that special tone a musician gets when he or she loves music. Music was never enjoyable to him, heck, nothing was EVER enjoyable to him.

A little distance from the castle, there lived a small but lively town called the…ehhh… The town with no name. In it lived a redhead girl (well, they aren't exactly adults) Len's age named Kahoko. She had big amber eyes and a bubbly personality. She never concerned herself with romantic fantasies, always thought about others, and she had a great trouble with punctuality.

Kahoko woke up to a bright, sunny morning. She felt good today, like something special was gonna happen. She completed her nine, or maybe ten, hours of sleep and felt as fresh as a… something fresh.

"Aahhhh," she yawned as she stretched her arms outwards before getting out of her bed to join her mother for breakfast.

"Good morning." Kahoko greeted happily as she sat on the table with her mother.

"Morning." Her mother greeted her back. "Somebody seems to have woken up on the right side of the bed." She commented.

"Uhuh, I feel just great today, I'm not sure why…"

After she had finished her breakfast, she went into the bathroom to wash herself and clean her teeth (did toothbrushes exist?). She wanted to go outside today, she didn't know why. As she put on a fresh change of clothes, she noticed something shiny on the floor. "Oh, what's this?" She said to no one as she bent down to pick it up. "It's so preeeetty…" It was a bracelet. It had a delicate-looking shiny silver chain and seven bright yellow-orange tear-shaped gems hanging from the chain like charms. Without thinking, she slipped it on to her right wrist. "It's so beautiful… Wait why am I wearing it?" She began to try and take it off, "Why is it stuck now? It was loose a while ago." She tried looking for a way to take it out. "Ehhhh, this is hopeless…" she said giving up.

After she was done getting ready, she had probably forgotten about her bracelet problem because she was cheery again.

She stood by the opened door and inhaled all the scents around her, the flowers of her neighbors' garden, whatever they were cooking for breakfast, and even the garbage they left outside their house, but of course, she didn't mind that last one.

"Ahhhhh… such a wonderful morning…" she sighed. "Now, all I want to do is go for a peaceful walk, that would already make my-"

"Oh, Kahoko!" called her mom, "Before you do anything else, could you go to the bakery and buy some bread?"

"Okay, Mom!" Kahoko replied. _Well, there goes my day…_

She quickly went back inside to fetch her shopping basket and with that, she started her journey to the bakery. _At least I still have my walk._

When she reached the market, she began to look for the bakery. "Where is that bakery? If I remember correctly it was called Pan de Manata…" She began to think. She turned around, she saw the bakery. She laughed at herself, "So it was behind me all along?" then she headed inside.

It was very fragrant all around her, baskets of freshly baked bread on every shelf. She began to pick some random pieces of bread and put it in her basket. She went to the counter to pay for her bread and then she noticed something yellow on a shelf beside the counter. "Oh, goody! Mozartrella cheese~!" (That was on purpose) She got a small block and bought it, "This is great on bread." and with the chore done, she went outside to head back home but she felt like she wasn't going anywhere, like something was pulling her the opposite direction. When she looked back to see why she wasn't traveling any faster, she saw her right arm being pulled by no one in particular. She was actually being pulled by her new _bracelet._ And now it was glowing strangely. It started getting stronger and now she was being dragged. "What? What's going on?" she said, bewildered. She still kept struggling against the bracelet. "Man, this is one heck of a piece of jewelry." Then eventually, she gave up. "I wonder where it's taking me…" after a while, she found herself somewhere she didn't expect herself to be.

-end- well at least for now! :D

* * *

Hello again, this is sort of like the introduction and I'm really a beginner at this! Don't worry, I promise to make it better! I have trouble describing some parts like the pulling part, gah. I need to read more books… Oh by the way, If you want to ask me how I come up with unusual names, you can. :D Osrry it's still short. I typed the others already! by others I mean chapters XD


	2. Scary

Hi again! It's meee! and by meee I mean balletbanana!

I'm not a banana but I do dance ballet and doesn't it sound cuter (is there such a word?) if you end it with banana?

Chapter 2! Alright! I hope this ends up properly...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Again.

(OMG! My second disclaimer! Hahahahah!)

* * *

Kahoko was standing in front of the castle. _THE CASTLE._ "You were leading me here?" She was talking to the bracelet. The bracelet glowed in response. "Wait, since when did I talk to jewelry? Since when did I even _wear_ jewelry?" She looked back through the tall metal bars surrounding the castle. Then she realized something. "Waiiit a minute, how did you get into my house?" She said referring to the bracelet. "Why couldn't you appear inside someone else's house? Now I have to walk all the way home. I may have wanted to have a walk this morning but this is ridiculous!" She complained. "I must be crazy... or dreaming." So she pinched herself to try and wake herself up. "Apparently, I'm not." she said. "I guess I'm stuck with you now, huh."

"Are you done with your monologue?" asked a cold voice, "I'm trying to practice."

Kahoko turned to see whoever was talking to her. Her eyes widened in surprise, it was Prince Len. His face was handsome, his hair was blue, but his golden eyes were pierced through her like swords. She couldn't move. _Woah, scary._ she thought.

"So what? Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to keep quiet or leave?" He asked her as if he were just talking to someone who didn't have feelings.

"Well, you could've asked nicely." She muttered.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the _prince._" he said arrogantly.

"Oh, so sorry your _highness._" She replied sarcastically, forgetting how much higher in the society he was than her. _How could such a nice queen like Queen Misa have such a son?_ she thought bitterly. Then she turned around to leave but she was pulled back by her bracelet. "And you, bracelet, you better not pull _me_ anywhere! I'm the one wearing you remember?!" The she turned around to leave again. And again the bracelet stopped her. "Oh, _come on_!" Then she tugged at it, it tugged back. She pulled it and it pulled back. She groaned, "I don't like being pulled around by _accessories_!" She complained.

Prince Len quietly cleared his throat. Kahoko had almost forgotten that he existed. He looked… weird, maybe because he was seeing something weird before him. "Ehehehe." She laughed weirdly. As if it couldn't get any weirder. "Do you mind if I stay here? I, uhhh, can't go anywhere."

"…"

"Anyways, no matter what I do to try and get away from here, I can't because of this stupid golden beaded bracelet!"

"It's not even golden."

"Whatever!"

"Okay okay, just keep your mouth shut."

Kahoko made a little act of zipping her mouth shut like it was a zipper. Len rolled his eyes. Then he got into his position and started playing his violin. Kahoko's mouth gaped. Wide. She watched him as his fingers moved gracefully on the violin. _Woooow, he really does have something to be arrogant about._ She thought. She stood there for a long time, just watching him do his stuff and the only time she changed her position was when her legs got sore making her sit down.

And then, out of the blue, her stomach growled. "Oh, is it lunch time already?" she said.

"Yes." Len replied, voice still cold. "Well, I'll be going in to eat."

"Hey! What about me?!"

"I don't know with you, figure that one out yourself." He said, not really caring.

"Aw, please? Pretty, pretty pleeeeeaaase?"

He just ignored her and went inside.

"Jeez," she mumbled, "and I thought princes were the heroes… Oh gosh, it makes me sound like the damsel in distress. Awkward. Ah well, I guess I have to eat my groceries…_Isn't that wonderful?_" So she prepared a sandwich out of the bread and cheese she had bought from the market. She began to eat it, "Mmmm… Mozartrella." She said as she ate her 'meal'. After a while, she realized she had finished the whole basket. "Oh my gosh, I finished it? Argh, now I have to go back there and buy more!" Then she remembered the bracelet, "Stupid bracelet." She grumbled. Then she heard the skillfully played music of the violin again. He was back. He may not be very nice but she was greatly attracted to his violin playing though she felt like there was something missing…but who is she to know? She doesn't play any instrument, she couldn't even afford one. The only thing she knew how to do was to cook, knit, crochet, sew, and whatever other girly house chore there is. Well, that's what women were taught to do. Or at least that's she thought.

She sat there again, watching him play again, until it was dark. She also noticed that the glow of the bracelet dimmed. _Hmmm…_ She thought,_ maybe this time I can go home._ She stood up stretching. She had been sitting a long time now so she heard her bones crack after staying in the same position for quite a while. She experimentally took a step away from the castle. The bracelet didn't stop her. She took another step. Nothing. Then she smiled, "Ahhhh, that means I can go home! And eat dinner!" She rejoiced.

"Mom! I'm home!" She announced when she got home.

Her mother rushed to Kahoko at the sound of her voice. "Kaho, dear, where have you been?" Her mother looked awfully worried. "I've been so worried."

"Mom, mom, I'm fine. It's just that, something weird happened today, causing me to eat our bread supply." She said raising her empty basket to show her mom.

"Whatever it is, it better be good."

"Well, you see…" Kahoko started off awkwardly. She knew it would be hard to believe. But she had to tell her mom, so she just told her the truth. As she continued to tell her story, she saw her mom's expression getting more worried. _I wonder if she thinks I'm crazy._ Kaho thought. "…So, there." Kahoko finished her story.

"Kahoko," Her mom said when she recovered, "are you alright? You can tell me if anything's wrong."

"But this is really what happened, honest." Her voice was filled with sincerity,

"Are you sure?" Her mom asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure I'm sure." She assured her.

"Okay…" Her mom said, disbelief still in her voice. "You'd better get to sleep."

"But I haven't had any dinner yet."

"Okay, wash yourself up while I prepare dinner."

Kahoko went to the bathroom and did as her mother said. She went out again to have her supper. It was soup tonight. _Ehhhh, cabbage soup? After all I went through today? Oh well._ But she was silent as she drank her soup.

"So how's the soup?"

Kahoko fake-smiled. "Souper duper, Mom!" She said. (corny XD)

After she had her dinner, she went to clean her teeth.(seriously, did they use toothbrushes?!) It was only when she was on her bed when she realized how tired she was. Right before sleep washed over her, she thought _Tomorrow's gonna be another day…_

_

* * *

_

So…uhhhh… Hi again. What do you think? Okay? Bad? Neutral? (I didn't include good, I know I'm far from it so no point adding it, right?) I do hope I make it better next time. Do you know how many times I wrote this story? Like three times. This was the third attempt and it's much better than the first 2. XD soooo… see ya next time? Okay bye!


	3. Task

Hello, It's me balletbanana. Yeaaaaah… So this is my third chapter. Yeaaaaah… I don't know why I keep saying Yeaaaaah… XD so… yeah. Anyways, I hope I haven't bored you yet, I feel like I'm really bad at this. I'm so sorry! (Please forgive me, I tend to say sorry when I don't need to hehehehe, please bear with it.) I will really try to make this one better and I have been having these brainstorms lately (I wrote all of them down!) Now I have new ideas! Whoopee!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own the characters!

(Gosh, My third disclaimer ever! Aaaand I should really stop doing that.)

* * *

Kahoko woke up again to a bright and sunny morning but today, she wasn't that cheerful. In fact she was kinda grumpy. The same thing had been going on the past few days. She discovered that the bracelet only 'pulled' her during the day and didn't during night. Sounds a lot like a curse, doesn't it? Well, I suppose you could say that... Prince Len hasn't been getting any friendlier and was always cold. Even his presence made her feel cold.

Today was the same as any other day since she put that bracelet on. When she arrived at the castle, Prince Len was already practicing. _Man, doesn't he ever get tired?_ She thought but she still enjoyed watching him play. But it annoyed her that she felt there was something missing in his playing. Was it passion? Hmmm… He did always keep a straight face when he played. In fact, that was the only face he had ever kept. She couldn't tell if he was happy or sad or okay or whatever. But she _could_ tell when he was annoyed, or upset. Those are the expressions that never passed the straight face.

As she watched him play, she could see the silhouette of another person coming from the inside of the castle. _Who's that? Don't tell me she's…_ She tried to see who it was. As the light touched the "mystery person's" face, her eyes grew big. It was Len's mother, Queen Misa. _Oh gosh, I have to think of an excuse, fast. _She thought frantically, _It's all your fault you stupid bracelet!_

Queen Misa spotted her but instead of asking her why she was here she smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, you must be Kahoko. Len told me about you."

"O-oh really?" She said nervously, this was clearly what she had NOT expected. But what surprised her most was _Prince Len told her about_ me_?!_

"Yes, he said that you would be coming everyday because of something…?"

_Oh. _She thought. "Oh yeah, it may sound strange but I was forced to come here because of this bracelet…" She said awkwardly.

Queen Misa's expression became surprised and…happy? but disappeared as fast as it came. "Oh you must be uncomfortable sitting there all day, why don't you come inside?"

"Oh no! I couldn't! I don't deserve- I-I really shouldn't-" Kahoko didn't expect such a gesture from the QUEEN.

"No, I insist. I really want to talk to you."

"R-really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You don't think I'm mean, do you?"

"No, not at all!" Kaho replied quickly.

"Then come in!" Queen Misa opened the gate, went outside and pushed her in.

"Uh, okay…" Kaho replied, letting the queen lead her, or rather, push her onto the castle grounds. And then as she, uhm, entered, she noticed that her bracelet glowed brighter. _Was this what you wanted?_

Inside the castle it was big. Very, very big. It was very beautiful, a lot of artworks hung on the walls, marble floors and all those fancy stuff. But Kahoko couldn't admire what was around her because she saw the face of the queen getting more serious.

"Uhm." Kahoko said, gathering her courage to speak to the queen. "May I ask, am I bothering you in some way?"

Queen Misa looked at her and smiled again, "No, in fact, I really need you to help me."

"Help…you?" Kahoko said in confusion, "But…how? Why?"

"I'll explain soon enough but first, I need to bring us to a more private room."

"Uhm, alright."

They finally reached a quiet place and they sat on the chairs that they found there.

"I really have something important to tell you." Queen Misa said.

"Something important? Like what?" Kahoko said _And what do I have to do with it?_

"Len…Len's under a…a curse." She said sadly.

"Under a curse? Well, that explains his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"Yeah, they seem different and they're really cold. When he looks at me, it's like his stare pierces through me…"

"I see…" Misa's face became thoughtful. "You're very observant aren't you?"

"Uh, I guess so…" Kahoko replied. "About the curse? What is it?"

"He was cursed never to love, all the warmth was taken away and I believe it is concealed in your bracelet." She explained.

"Ohhhh. No wonder my bracelet's glows creepily."

"Hm?"

"N-nothing. Ehehehe."

"And I need you to help him."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you could find a way to bring his warmth back."

"Uhm…" _I couldn't upset the queen… _"Alright. I'll do it."

Queen Misa smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said gratefully, "Thank you so much. But you mustn't reveal to him that he's under a curse, He doesn't know yet."

"I'll do my best." Kahoko smiled back.

"You have a pretty smile." She commented.

"Th-thank you." Kahoko responded at the unexpected compliment. _Who knew she was THIS nice?_

As Kahoko went back outside, she was determined finish her new mission. Make Prince Len nice again. It sounded impossible, yes, but the queen has a lot of trust in her now, she has to finish this.

"Hey, Prince Len." Kahoko called, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Uhhh…" The conversation hasn't even started yet and she was at loss for words. "Ehhhh… Can we talk? You know, converse."

"No, that's a waste of time."

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Why?"

"Because I am…uh…. A concerned person who is concerned about people who do not rest."

"Why would I rest when I could spend my time getting closer to perfection?"

Kahoko sighed. _This is gonna be difficult._

_

* * *

_

Hello! Again! Fancy meeting you here… wait, I'm not sure if I know you. I'm so thankful to those who took their time to read my horrible work. If it is horrible. I know it's still not much but I'm trying to make a more interesting end alright? So be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience. Gosh, I seriously need to widen my vocabulary range. I really try hard to make it less... boring, using the same words all the time and what more misspell them? The next chapter's longer! Yay! I will try to make all the other chapters long so that I won't have to put so many :D


	4. Mozartrella

Hi, it's me, whoopee. Soooo, it's my fourth chapter and probably the most difficult (for me) to type because I have to figure out a way to make Kahoko start a conversation with Len. *Sigh*. Well, I do hope that I am able to succeed. And if it ends up terrible, please forgive me. And I tried to make this really long. Whoopdeedoo!

Oh yeah, someone told me I put the word "toothbrushing" and I can't seem to find it! So could someone please tell me where it was?! I don't want to end up using wrong words! Oh well, what's a thirteen year old to do... And if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

(Must… resist… the urge… to… OMG! MY FOURTH DISCLAIMER! Gah! I did it again! Nuuuu!)

* * *

So uhhhh where was I? Oh right…

"Well, I personally think you need to take a break after all that practicing. It's unhealthy to have the whole day not resting." Kahoko said.

"Oh really? Well, I have been doing this all my life." He argued.

"Good point…" She didn't want to argue with him but she would have said, _Well, you don't make any time for other stuff like family. But then his family is pretty small…_ "But I want to know more about you."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uhhhh…Do you like cake?" She quickly changed the subject.

Len looked at her for a while before responding, "Too sweet."

"So what do you like then?"

"Coffee."

"Aw, that's no fun. It's so bitter."

"This is waste of time."

"No it's not." She said innocently, "I like talking."

"Well, I don't" He countered.

"Touché" She said. "But I really want you to loosen up a bit. I don't mean to sound all motherly – yuck - but I think you would be a better king, when you do become a king, if you were nicer."

"Why do you care anyway?"

Kahoko froze. She didn't know how to steer away from this one. _Again with this? This is so hard! I blame you bracelet for this!_

"Because," She fished her mind for some excuse, the only thing that was left was the truth. Or was it? "of this bracelet." She said. It _was_ true. Right?

"Oh really?" He said doubtfully.

"Yeah."

"How?" He questioned.

"Ehhhh…uhhhh… See how it glows when it's near you?" She brought her right hand near him and the bracelet shined brighter, when she brought it away again, it dimmed slightly. She kept doing it again and again. And again. She ended up getting carried away with it. "Oh my gosh, I never realized how cool it was…"

"Erhem."

"Eh what? O-oh right… What were we talking about again?"

"The bracelet."

"Oh yeah, well, it's true that it…uhhh…likes you…?"

"I really think that this is a waste of time. So if you would excuse me, I have to continue practicing."

Kahoko sighed yet again. This was really difficult. _Why couldn't the curse be like having weird neon green hair or why couldn't he have some kind of small raincloud that followed him wherever he went? Well, that second one could help him shower. Yeah, Squeaky clean._ She gave up for today and went to look for somewhere to sit down. She didn't want to go inside the castle, she thought maybe that she would just get lost. Staying here the whole day was enough but she didn't want to stay _overnight_. She might get even more lost and would have to sleep somewhere in the hallway.

She found a bench somewhere in a garden that she also found (XD). Around her were many beautiful flowers. She admired everything around her, even the fancy fountain statue thing in the center. _I sure wish I could have a garden like this at my place. Too bad there's no space to keep it. Nor do I know where to find such a gardener – _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her stomach grumble loudly. She hadn't eaten her lunch yet. She groaned when she realized that she had forgotten her basket at the entrance of the gate.

She stood up to get her basket and when she turned to direction of the entrance that she usually enters with, she saw Queen Misa looking at her, smiling widely, waving. Kahoko waved back and approached her. "Hello, your majesty." She said and bowed.

"No need to bow."

"Oh, okay." Kaho said as she stood up straight again. "I just need to get my lunch, I forgot it at the entrance. Do you mind if I sit here? It's lovely."

"No, not at all. Mind if I join you?"

"Uh sure! But my food isn't much… Just wait there and I'll get it, if that's okay with you."

"Okay, I'll wait." And Kahoko left temporarily to get her basket.

When she came back, she saw Queen Misa sitting on the bench. "Hi, I'm back." And she sat beside her.

"Hello again." Misa greeted. (It does get tiring typing Queen in front of Misa all the time.)

"So…" Kahoko said casually, "Do you like sandwiches?"

"It depends on what kind it is."

"Cheese."

"Oh I like that."

"Well, you're in luck." Kahoko said.

"Oh really?"

"Yep! Now time for lunch! Are you sure you want to eat with me? I'm sure that there's better food inside…" Kahoko said.

"Nah, I want to eat with a girl for once and it seems like a good idea to eat outside on a beautiful day."

"Indeed it is." Kahoko agreed and then she handed her a sandwich hesitantly. "Here you go…"

"Thank you." Queen Misa said politely.

"You're welcome."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't."

"Won't what?"

"Mention it."

"Mention what?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They looked at each other for a brief moment and then both started giggling.

"Heehee, you're so cute, Kahoko." Queen Misa said.

"I could say the same about you." Kahoko replied.

"It sounds awkward when a person younger than me would say that to me."

"But you really are!" Then Kahoko's stomach grumbled. "Oops, we forgot to eat."

Misa nodded and they started eating.

"This is delicious," Misa commented, "Where did you get this?"

"I made it." Kahoko said, trying to sound humble, she didn't like to sound arrogant because she wasn't.

"Oh. You should make some more for me sometime."

"I'll be delighted to since I will be 'visiting' everyday. I just need Mozartrella cheese and bread. Those are all the ingredients."

"I never knew it was that simple."

"Yep. After all, I am a girl and we have to learn how to do all these things. It's hard to sew all your clothes as well..."

"You sew your clothes as well?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't know how little clothes I have. I can't seem to afford enough materials. But I guess my works are something to be proud of, after all it was made with love." Then Kaho smiled.

Misa smiled back. "I think the bracelet was right about choosing you."

"R-really? But I have trouble talking to Prince Len…"

"I'm sure you'll get over that."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I won't give up."

"Good."

After a while, they were done, They just continued chatting about random things.

Soon, night fell and it was time for Kahoko to go home. When she arrived, she did her "I'm home!" announcement.

"Hello, Kahoko, how was your day?" Her mom asked.

"Uhhh…It was…" Kahoko didn't know how to describe today. First she found out that Prince Len was cursed and then she had lunch with Queen Misa. "fine." She said lamely.

"Oh okay, well, go ahead and wash yourself while I prepare your dinner."

"Okay." Kahoko was already going inside when she responded.

After she had washed herself, she went out to the dining room. It was soup. AGAIN. _Oh come on! Why can't Mom give me something different for dinner?!_ But Kahoko never told this to her mom though she never quite understood why she always had to have cabbage soup for supper.

She went back to her room to sleep after she had her supper and cleaned her teeth. She sat on her bed for a while and sighed. _What a day._ She thought,_ So I'm gonna be doing this every day? And it seems impossible to do since Prince Len is sooo… like that._ Then she laid down on her bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Greetings! Sooooo… Hi. What's up? The ceiling, duh. XD anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer. I think I'll try to make the next one even longer~ :D So see ya next time!


	5. Ouch

Hi again! It's balletbanana! lol, if I could change my pen name, it would be but that's too long a name isn't it? Oh well...

So here it is! Chapter 5!

Oh by the way, I can only post chapters on the weekends! But I can type the story on weekdays so my updates on this story will usually come in a…er…gush and I didn't find the "toothbrushing"! I checked all the chapters multiple times! Besides, I put "cleaned her teeth" because I never see them use toothbrushes. Please forgive my blabbermouth.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, not even one. (YAY! I didn't do _it_! I'm maturing!)

* * *

Kahoko was already on her way to the castle. She was thinking of a way to get Prince Len's....er... love from the bracelet back into him. She couldn't really think of a way to do it. She guessed maybe she should just try talking to him and stuff. Yeah... maybe he could _learn_ how to love. _This is a really weird curse._ Kahoko thought._ I mean, love is supposed to be never ending...right?_ She just kept walking. She seemed to be spacing out; after all, it _was_ kind of pressuring to be expected to do something you didn't know how to do.

She just kept walking and thinking deeply until… bonk. "OWWW!" She exclaimed. She walked right into the tall, metal bar things surrounding the castle. She rubbed her forehead and she felt there was a bump forming on it. "Hello!" She called from outside the gate thing. (Sorry, I don't want to use fortress XD) "Anybody home?!" It was weird Prince Len wasn't practicing.

The queen heard her and went outside to welcome her. "Good morning." She greeted then she noticed her holding her forehead. "Oh dear, are you alright?"

"Uhuh… I, uhhh, just hit my head."_ Very hard, too._

"Oh, just wait, I'll bring you a bag of ice. In the meantime, why don't you sit on the bench in the garden?"

"Okay, but don't you think you could ask one of your servants to do it for you?"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to become lazy."

"Oooookay then." Kahoko shrugged, hand still on her head. (How does that go?) Then she headed to the bench, sat down when she got there and waited for the queen and her bag of ice.

After a while, Queen Misa came and handed her the bag of ice. "Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." And Kahoko put swiftly onto the red bump on her forehead. "Ack! Cold!" she exclaimed, "Hehehe." She laughed sheepishly, "I think I put it on a little too fast…" Then she tried doing it a bit more slowly this time. "Aahhhh… That's much better…"

Queen Misa was amused at Kahoko's reactions to things. She thought Kaho was cute. _If only I had a daughter…_ she thought. _I could have someone like Kahoko to talk with everyday… yet, not all girls are like that. Oh well… what if I put Len in a dress?_

"Uhm," Kahoko interrupted her thoughts, "where's Prince Len? I didn't see him practicing earlier… Please don't get the wrong idea; I don't fancy his presence particularly…"

"Oh, he's has a cold."

"Oh." _That's what he gets for staying out so long. _"But wouldn't he have forced himself to go out?"

"_I_ forced him to stay in."

"Okay… So what am I going to do now?" Kahoko wondered aloud.

"Why don't you visit him?"

"Eh wha-?" Queen Misa started pushing Kahoko into the castle towards his room. "Wait! No!" she protested as she struggled against Queen Misa's strength. _Oh my… she's so strong…does she work out or something? _Then she imagined Queen Misa lifting weights in her elegant queen dress. _GAH. It doesn't suit her…_

"We're here!" Misa said, then she opened the door and pushed Kahoko in then closed the door and locked it.

"Gah! Why did you lock it?!"

"Just for fun!" She replied from outside.

"Whaaaaat?!"

"What are _you _doing here?" asked a cold voice. Prince Len's voice sounded different. _Hm, I guess he really is sick._ He was sitting up on his bed. Even when he was sick, he never failed to sound annoyed and what not.

_Wow, he has such a big bed. It's like my bed's only one-fourth of his bed. _"Hey, Prince Len…" Kahoko couldn't stand silence, except of course when she sleeps. She sat down and leaned on the door.

"What?" He said emotionlessly.

"Uhm… How are you?" She asked. She didn't know what else to say. It was really hard to have a conversation with Prince Len.

"I'm on a bed, what do you think? I could've been practicing my violin." He said ice in his voice.

Kahoko flinched at his tone. "Okay…uhm." She tried to dig up something in her mind for them to talk about. "How long have you been playing the violin?" _As long as it's related to music…_

"A long time…" He replied.

"I see." She didn't know how to bring any other topic up again. "At least I tried…" She murmured to herself. Don't worry, she's not giving up. It's hard to even bring up a topic about music.

Suddenly the door opened widely. Maybe even a bit _too _wide. And don't forget strong.

"Gah!" Kahoko shrieked and ended up getting squashed behind the door. "I'm…okay…" she said softly.

"Where's Kahoko?" asked Queen Misa, who apparently was the one who opened the door.

"I'm…over…here…!" Kahoko replied from behind the door. _Queen Misa is a macho lady… How many times am I gonna get hurt today?!_

Len just watched the scene unfold before him. And he was slightly (like, 5%) amused. Wait what?! Prince Len is amused?! _I'm amused?! _He thought and even if it was only slightly (like 5%), he already noticed that he was even a little teeny weeny bit amused. But of course, he kept his usual annoyed expression.

Queen Misa peeked behind the door and opened it a little to reveal Kahoko stuck on the wall in a weird position. After all, She was previously sitting down. By the door.

_Lesson learned: it is never safe to sit by the door._ Kahoko noted in her mind. "Ugghhh…" Kahoko detached herself from the wall. She felt as if tomorrow, the whole front of her body was gonna be bruised.

"Oooooh that's gonna leave a mark…" Queen Misa said as she looked at the part of the wall Kahoko was attached to. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." She responded "You were asking for me?" Kahoko reminded Queen Misa.

"Oh yes! I just came to tell you it's lunch already~! I want you to make the sandwiches!"

"Okay! But where do I make it?"

"In the kitchen, of course!"

"No I mean, where's the kitchen?"

"I'll lead you there of course!"

"But, please, this time, don't push me!"

"Okay~!" and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Woah." The place was really big and there were chefs _everywhere_. "Uhm, why don't I just teach them how to make the sandwiches and I can sort of watch them…" she suggested, "It's pretty crowded in here."

"Nonsense! I saved room over there!" Misa pointed to a corner.

Kahoko squinted her eyes. _Where? I can't see through all these people! And more so, why do these people have to be fat?!Well, maybe not ALL of them but… Why can't _all_ chefs make fat-free stuff?!_ "I'm sorry Queen Misa, but I can't see what you're pointing at…"

"Okay, I'll bring you to it." And they started squeezing their way through the ocean of _big_ chefs. "See? Isn't it much better here?" Queen Misa asked.

Kahoko nodded and sighed in relief. _I _don't_ want to work with those giant bowling balls. But it would be fine if I worked with those few bowling _pins_. Wait, what are you thinking about__,__ Kahoko?! You're supposed to be cooking! _She started to prepare whatever she needed "Hmmm…knife, spatula, pan, cheese, butter, and…bread..?" She examined the bread she was holding. _Hm… _she thought,_ This is some fancy bread._

As Kahoko prepared the food, Queen Misa was watching her intently over her right shoulder. It was getting uncomfortable and stuffy for Kahoko. "Uhhh…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…" _Ehhh, I'm too scared to say anything about it…_

"Okay."

Kahoko didn't need to do a lot of things for this dish. In fact, it was all just slicing and toasting but she didn't quite understand why Queen Misa was very interested in her cooking. _Seriously, is it _that _interesting? I mean, there are a whole bunch of chefs here! Who know how to sauté and toss and grill and bake! I don't even know how to _mince _for Pete's sake! Hmmm… I wonder why people say 'for Pete's sake' when they don't even know who 'Pete' is… Anyways, I'd better continue._ She thought and continued cooking until she made several sandwiches.

"Hmm… I don't think we could finish all these. Why don't you bring some to Len?" Misa suggested.

_Are you serious? I don't think he'd like this greasy mess…but why do _I _have to bring it there?_ "Are you sure?" Kahoko asked.

"Why, yes, of course."

"Okay…" _She might as well push me again with her…er…'man arms'…? _So she brought it to his room, she retraced her steps and tried to remember every turn she made until she was able to find his room. She would never forget the door that squashed her. She knocked the door first before saying, "Special delivery!" playfully. Even now she wanted to try and become Prince Len's friend. She knocked again because who knows? There might be somebody leaning on the door when _she _opens it.

"Enter." came the cold response.

The door creaked open and Len and Kahoko entered carrying a tray with a plate with three sandwiches on it. _What could those be? _He thought.

"These are for you…" she said hesitantly before laying it on the table beside his bed.

"Who made it?" _I've never seen this before…_

"Er…someone." Kahoko said awkwardly and she left the room quickly.

Len looked at the plate. He might as well just eat it…right? He picked one up and took a bite.

_Not bad._ He thought._ Not bad at all…_

_

* * *

_

Hehehe! I believe this is the weirdest chapters I've written so far. After all, I'm pretty random especially when I type stuff. Anything. Maybe I should be randombanana… so…yeah. Bye~! I know my story has flaws but when you review, don't always put negative things. It makes it seem like you only notice the flaws and not appreciate the story itself. Well, anyways, I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you think! Just don't forget what I just mentioned! I also encourage you to do this with other authors. Peace out, man. (hippie style)


	6. Colorless

Hi all! I shall take the opportunity of being absent from school (:) ) as a time when I can write or type or whatever this chapter!

CHAPTER 6 COMING UP PEOPLE! Be prepared for a surprise! :D WOOPDEEDOO!

I hope I'm entertaining you! I don't want to write anything boring… BUT I HAVE SOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! :D NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! EXCEPT MEAN REVIEWS! L

(Can you believe I have a fever?! BUT I'M SO NOISY!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! OKAY?! Alright then!

* * *

Kahoko went outside Len's room thinking _Ah finally, out of the cold stare of Prince Len. I wonder if he likes the sandwiches… I wonder if he even _ate_ them…Well I'd better get back to the garden to join Queen Misa… _Then she turned to her left took one step before thinking, _Wait was it this way? Hmmm…_ then she turned around and saw another unfamiliar place. _Huh?! I just knew my steps a while ago! Hmmm… Probably the work of the bracelet. It likes Prince Len anyways…_ Then she just walked straight towards some random direction. It was bound to lead to an exit…right?

She continued walking for a long time and soon she felt her stomach grumble. _Uh oh, I'm hungry… and besides, where am I?! Don't tell me I'm lost! But then I was lost from the very beginning… _and then she realized something. _Oh gosh! I could've just asked directions from Prince Len! GRAAAAAAARGH! _She thought frustrated. _But then, would Prince Len help me? Noooooooo. _She thought bitterly and slapped her forehead. "OWWW!" she shrieked, the slap was more painful than she intended it to be. Then she remembered. "Right… I bumped my head… where did I leave that ice bag again? Oh well, that's not important right now. First, I need to find someone who knows the place." Then she spotted a maid. _Why couldn't she have appeared a long time ago?! This is definitely not my day…_ she thought.

"Uhm…excuse me." She said when she approached the maid.

"Oh! Do you need anything, ma'am?"

"Could you just lead me to the garden?"

"Which one?"

_There are _more_? _"The one nearest the entrance." Kahoko said.

"Oh yes, follow me." And she traveled the opposite direction of where Kaho was randomly walking to.

_I was walking the opposite way?! _Then she slapped her head again without thinking. "_Argh._" She hissed under her breath and bit her tongue before she made a louder reaction. _Why, oh why?! Why did I have to bump my head?!_ She thought, _And why did I have to bump it _hard_?! _But even when she was saying those words in her head, She just followed the maid wordlessly.

When Kahoko was already in a place she found familiar to her, _Yes! Finally! I'M HERE!!!_ She rejoiced in her head. "Thank you." She said to the maid.

"You're welcome." The maid said and left to go back to doing whatever she was doing before Kahoko asked herfor help.

She turned towards the direction of the bench and saw Queen Misa sitting on the bench. Waiting. _Uh oh. Did I make her wait too long?_ She walked towards the queen. "I'm sorry I took long."

To Kahoko's relief, she didn't look upset or impatient. I wonder how that expression will look on her… "It's okay, but why were you late? I almost finished the sandwiches! And they're getting cold!"

Kahoko smiled, "Don't worry about me," _At least she's not mad._ "I'm okay eating them cold." Then Kahoko sat on the space beside her and they started their chatting session. _This is one different queen, huh? It's like she wants me to treat her like a normal person._

Soon, it was dark. Kahoko said her goodbyes and left for her house. "That was one _painful _day." She recalled all the _painful_ things that have happened to her for the past…er…many hours. The only thing she was able to enjoy (and not get hurt) was during her time with Queen Misa and beyond. And by time with Queen Misa, I mean in the _afternoon__._ I wonder how she would cope if she was suffering the _whole day…_ (Don't get me wrong! Being the narrator (sort of) I really like Kahoko, so I'm not going to let her suffer a WHOLE DAY okay? And she's so cute! …isn't she? I also only narrate the stuff when they don't talk XD. That's what narrators do, right?)

"Hey, Mother, I'm baaaaack!" Kahoko called when she was finally home.

"Hi, Hon, how was your day at the…er…palace. And what's that bump on your head?"

"Ehehe… Don't mind that. It was… fine…"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! Hehe."

"Okay. Just go and… oh, you know the routine."

"Yes, Mother." And so she did the routine. (XD)

When she was done washing, she went to the dinner table to have her dinner. _I bet it's cabbage soup AGAIN._ She thought. She always dreaded dinner time now. It was too… boring.

"Kahoko! Dinner's ready! And it's not cabbage soup!" Her mom said.

_Is this a dream come true?!_ Kahoko thought. "Then, what is it?"

Her mom lay the bowl on the table. In it was an orange liquid. "Carrot soup."

Kahoko wanted to bang her head somewhere. _EEEEHHHH?! _She thought. "Okay." And she started drinking the soup, wordlessly. _This is even more tasteless than cabbage soup…_

When she was done she cleaned her teeth (Did they… I'm not gonna ask again!) and sat down on her bed. She again thought about what she was going to do about the curse. She looked at her bracelet and felt something different about it. It also felt lighter in a way. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"Th-this bead…It's…c-colorless." She said in almost a whisper. "OMG! I'M BREAKING THE CUUUURSE!" She suddenly squealed happily and started bouncing and dancing on the bed.

"Kahoko! Keep it down! Our neighbors are trying to sleep." Her mom ordered from outside her room.

* * *

A shadowy long-haired man was watching Kahoko through a magical mirror in a dark, shadowy place.

"So… she has the bracelet…" He said in his naturally seductive voice. (I tried my best not to use that word).

"Yes, it seems so, Master…" His little flying assistant said as he arranged 'master's' books and potion bottles.

"Evilili, come here." He said calmly.

The small figure went to the long-haired man, "Y-yes, Master?" he asked, scared.

Then the long-haired guy suddenly grabbed the small figure and started strangling him and waving it in the air. (Not to death) "I told you to hide the bracelet! Not put it in some random person's house!" He thundered angrily.

"S-sorry, M-m-master!" The tiny thing said in his tiny voice, struggling against his master's hold. "AAAAAH! Stop it, Master! I think I'm getting siiiiick!"

Then 'master' suddenly let go of Evilili causing him to crash in to a corner. "Ack!" Evilili exclaimed.

"Well, it's too late anyways. I bet she won't figure out what the other six beads mean." And then he laughed evilly. "and if it gets worse, I'm going to do something about it." He said, calm again.

_Geez, Master's so unpredictable._ Evilili thought.

* * *

Hey there! So what do you think? Sorry about the weird name XD. And sorry if I offended anyone who's reading! D: I'm sure you know who "Master" is! XD And again SORRY TO THOSE I'VE OFFENDED! AHHHH! But I think he's the most suited for it right? XD and I sort of changed his character a little. Or a lot. But then I think the character I made for him suits how he looks like! XD But I'm not sure if you feel the same XD so… yeah. Well! See ya! BYE!


	7. Joke

ARGH! I'm having a mental block! Sorry if this chapter took long or is suckish D: heehee XD so anyways, here is my attempt for a chapter 7! XD yaaaaay! And may I remind you, this is an attempt. I hope I can make it decent since "master" appeared and it makes it harder for me. This is an attempt only, did I mention that already? Oh, I did? Sorry then…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! XD But I guess you knew that.

What if I said," I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS HERE!"? No one will believe me anyways… XD

* * *

Kahoko was skipping happily to the castle while humming a cheerful song that she just made up. When she got to the castle, she narrowed her eyes at the gate thing. "Oh, I'm not hitting you again." She said to it. "QUEEN MISA!" She called excitedly.

"Kahoko, keep it down!" ordered a cold voice she knew so well.

"P-prince Len! So sorry!" She didn't notice him there.

After a few minutes Queen Misa appeared. "Good morning, Kahoko. Why so excited?" She asked noticing Kahoko's bounciness.

"Let's go to the garden first!" Then Misa opened the gate and let Kahoko bounce in.

"So…why so excited?" Misa asked again when they were at the garden, sitting on the bench.

"LOOK AT THIS BEAD!" And she put the bracelet so near Queen Misa's face, she was already cross-eyed.

"Could you put it a little farther from my face, Kahoko?"

"S-sorry!" and Kaho immediately did what Queen Misa asked her to do. She pointed to the bead she was talking about. Yeah, the colorless one. "See?!"

"That's great, dear! How did you do it?" Queen Misa asked, now as excited as Kaho.

"I don't know!" Kahoko replied. She was still excited.

"Oh, okay, but the important thing is that the curse is breaking!"

"Yeah!" Kahoko agreed.

Then both of them just sat there for a few moments, admiring everything around them. It was very sunny today. After a while, Queen Misa said that she had to attend to something and that left Kahoko alone with nothing to do and like any normal human being (aside from Len), she got bored so she decided to watch Len play the violin. She went to the place where he usually had his practices and sad down in one corner. She also made sure she wasn't by a door, but then there wasn't any door around here… or was there? So she got into a comfortable sitting position and watched Prince Len play.

As he played his violin skillfully, Kahoko noticed how emotionless and straight his face was and she wondered, _I wonder how Prince Len would look like if he smiled or laughed. I'd bet he'd look even more handsome…Wait, what?! What was that?! Well, anyways, maybe I should try to tell him a joke! I don't think he'd laugh but it's okay to try…right?_

"Hey, Prince Len."

"What?" he said coldly.

"I want to tell you a joke."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's a waste of time, besides, you've already interrupted my playing."

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?" she pleaded. "Please, with a cherry on top?"

"…fine."

"YAAAAAAY!"

"Could we please just get over with it?" he said impatiently.

"Okay, okay…so… What's the caterpillar's favorite song?"

"What?"

"You have to guess!"

"…I don't know."

"Okay, it's: I have two hands, the left and the right, the left and the right, the left and the right…"

"I don't get it." Prince Len said.

"WHAT?!" Kahoko exclaimed incredulously. "I knew it was corny but I made it easy to get! And some corny things make you laugh!"

"Please explain it."

Kahoko sighed. "Okay, so you know that I sang 'the left and the right' a lot, right?"

"Yes…"

"And you do know that caterpillars have many legs right?"

"Yes…"

"So the caterpillar has to sing 'the left and the right' many times because he has so many pairs of legs!"

"Oh. I see." He said. "But the caterpillar shouldn't sing 'I have two _hands_' because it doesn't even have hands."

"Oh, haha! That's right! Nice one, Prince Len!"

"Nice what?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, never mind then." She said in defeat then went somewhere to sit again while watching Len play.

Kahoko watched Len until lunch time and she knew she had to face those giant bowling balls again. She also noticed how boring today was. _This day is so boring compared to yesterday…_ Then she looked at her bracelet. This time two beads were colorless. _AHHHHH! TWO BEADS ALREADY?! AAAAAHHHH!_ She thought happily. She didn't make any unnecessary noises though. Prince Len would just get mad again and he would end up making her tell about the curse.

"Kahoko!" called a distant voice. It sounded like Misa's.

"Coming!" She called back and started running to where her voice came from until… bonk. Again.

"OWWWW!" she exclaimed.

She hit a tree. She was so excited that she wasn't paying attention. _Who put that there?!_

"Darn! I should stop doing that!" Kahoko said. "And I should look for another maid before I end up getting lost and sleeping in the hallway tonight with nothing in my stomach, but then I'd rather go hungry than eat another tasteless bowl of cabbage soup! Nor do I want to eat Carrot soup! Which is worse!"

Then soon enough, she spotted a maid. _Oh, thank goodness…_

"Excuse me, hi, uhm… Could you lead me to the queen?"

"Yes." And she was led to the kitchen. _That big, yet tight, kitchen._

"Queen Misa?" Kahoko called. "I'm here now! And look at the bracelet!"

"Oh, wow! Five more to go!"

"Right!"

* * *

The same thing happened just like every afternoon she had there and soon Kahoko had to go home again. The day seemed so short. Hm… Weird.

"I'm home!" Kahoko announced.

"Hello, Kaho. Why don't you-"

"I don't want to eat dinner, Mom." Kahoko was tired of soup already.

"Why-?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, then."

Kahoko did her night house routine and soon she was ready for bed. She sat on her bed to think.

_Hmmm… two beads already… I wonder how it was able to get the…err…love from the beads into Prince Len. _She tried to think of what she might have done with him that would have caused this. "Yesterday… I tried to talk to him, yeah, that might be it… and today, I told him a joke. Now what do those have in common… Maybe… Those are what friends do? Well, it's worth a try… But right now, I just want to rest." And with that, she went to sleep.

* * *

The long-haired man watched Kahoko through his mirror as she figured out how to cure Len.

"She figured it out?!" He said angrily.

"Y-yes, Master." Evilili squeaked, terribly scared of his master right now.

"It just makes me want to strangle something!" And he grabbed Evilili before he could escape.

"M-master! Stop!" Evilili said turning green. "I'm…I'm getting sick."

Suddenly 'master' stopped and let go of him. "Ew, I don't want you to barf all over my beautiful hair."

And with that, Evilili flew hurriedly to the window and…uhh…yeah…. _Why did I have to eat a burrito earlier?_ He thought.

* * *

The day was terribly short! I'm so sorry. This chap is pretty boring. But I tried to make it up with the 'master' part in the end. XD :)) Am I updating to fast? And if I am, is it a bad thing? In case you guys are wondering, the other characters are appearing later in the story but not in the END of course XD. Also, Kaho's and Len's romance is coming later in the story. Much later. I can't just simply make them in love so early, you know? XD and also because I SUCK AT LOVE STORIES, YOU KNOW?! I just noticed I'm putting a lot of you knows, you know? Yeah, I know that you know… you know? D mujajajaja (that was on purpose) Sorry about the randomness!!!


	8. Labooneeboo?

Okay! Now 8 chapter~! Can you believe it?! EIGHT CHAPTERS ALREADY! AND ALL IN 6 DAYS! Or was it 5?! I DON'T KNOW! HAHAHAHA! So anyways, there's going to a little twist here XD. I think the stories I can write best are fairytales… o.o but then it's the only kind I've written so far XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. OKAY?!

* * *

"This _Kahoko_ is annoying me." 'master' said. "Evilili, bring my wand." He ordered the small creature. "We're going to Stringdalasia."

* * *

Kahoko was watching Len practice together with Queen Misa. Suddenly, there was a big puff of purple smoke and as the smoke cleared, it revealed a long-haired purple-head with handsome features wearing wizard clothes and a cape and a small blond, purple-eyed fairy wearing dark clothes.

Len and Kahoko were frozen but Misa just glared the newcomer, eyes burning in anger. "You…" she said.

"Miss me?" He said. "Hmm… baby Len is all grown up now." His voice, err, velvet. (Ew… not my type for this story)

When Kaho and Len recovered a little they asked "Who are you?" in unison.

"Oh me?" He asked. "Well, I am…" He brought his cape near his face like a vampire. "Mysterio…"

_Mysterio? What a lame name_. Kahoko thought. _Lame name… hey, that rhymes._

"And _you_, Kahoko, annoy me." He said, standing straight again

"H-how do you know me?" Kahoko asked, obviously scared. _And what did I ever do to you?_

"I've been watching you for a while now… because of that bracelet."

Kahoko felt anger rise in her. _So it your fault again, bracelet?!_

"And…" he continued. "Because of this guy over here." He said looking at the little thing floating about him frustrated thinking, _What am I going to do with you?!_

"SO IT'S YOUR FAULT?!" Kahoko shrieked all of a sudden at the little thing and wanted to grab it and strangle it but Len held her back. (I don't know how to explain how he held her. Nothing romantic yet, okay? I suck at those.)

Evilili hid behind his master in fright. "M-master, she's scary."

He ignored the little creature. "I'm just here to take revenge…" Then he took out his wand, it had a star on the end. Kahoko couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" he asked, annoyed, then he looked at his wand. "EVILILI!" He thundered. "I TOLD YOU TO BRING MY WAND! THIS IS YOUR WAND!" He scolded Evilili and hit him in the head.

"S-SORRY, MASTER AZUMA!" Evilili said, shielding his head incase he'd get hit again.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"YES, MASTER AZU- MYSTERIO!"

"Well, anyways." Mysterio or Azuma (or whichever you prefer) said, suddenly calm again.

_This guy is soooo unpredictable._ Kahoko thought. _Master Azuma, eh?_

"I'm going to cast a spell on Len." And before anyone could stop him he pointed the wand at Prince Len and said "_Trunsvu labooneeboo_." And Len's clothes dropped to the ground.

"Well, I'll be going now. My work here is done." And he disappeared again in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Master, wait for me!!!" Evilili said and he, too, vanished into a tiny cloud of purple smoke.

Right after that, Misa and Kaho rushed to where Len's clothes lay. "Len?" Misa said worriedly and when they lifted the clothes, there was a fluffy, light blue bunny. (LOL Blue Bunny ice cream)

"OOOOOH~ SO CUUUUTE~" Kahoko squealed and picked the bunny up. "Prince Len! IS THAT YOU?!"

"Yes, now will you stop that? My ears cannot take it. Bunnies' ears are more sensitive than humans', you know!" Len said in unexpectedly squeaky voice.

"Prince Len! You sound so cute!" Kahoko still continued. "I shall name you Mr. Lennikins and I will feed you and care for you and style your fur."

"NO! DON'T STYLE MY FUR!"

"Heehee~ Mr. Lennikins! You're so adorable!"

"AND MY NAME IS NOT MR. LENNIKINS!" he squeaked irritably.

Queen Misa was just watching them, very amused. _They're so cute!_

"It's okay if his name is Mr. Lennikins, right, Queen Misa?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes, of course!" Queen Misa played along.

"See?" She told 'Mr. Lennikins'.

"Motherrrrrr…" Len complained.

"Heehee." Was all Queen Misa said.

"Can we _please_ find a way to get me out of this mess?" Len asked irritably. (He sounds cute saying that in his bunny voice. X333 83 OuO)

"Okay…so… How are we going to help him?" Kahoko asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know just who to ask." Queen Misa responded.

_Oh thank goodness._ Prince Len thought. _I won't be 'Mr. Lennikins' for the rest of my life._

"Who?" Kahoko asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Why don't you go into my room and play with Len?"

"Why your room?" Kahoko asked, puzzled as to why Queen Misa would let her in her room.

"Oh, you'll know." Queen Misa said mysteriously, "you'll know…" and she left to… somewhere.

Then Kahoko realized why Misa had let her in her room. She started to eye Prince Len mischievously and Prince Len shrank under her stare.

_This is not going to end pretty. _Len thought.

_This is going to end _really pretty_._ Kahoko thought. _literally._

* * *

Soon it was time for lunch and Queen Misa and Kahoko met at the bench where they usually sat in. But today, it was different because 'Mr. Lennikins' had to join them.

"Len! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE~" Queen Misa said.

"YEAH, I KNOW RIGHT?!" Kahoko agreed. "And his name is Mr. Lennikins!"

Kahoko… Len thought annoyed. You are going to PAY. His blue fur was neatly combed and the fur on top of his head; in between his ears was tied with a sparkly light pink ribbon.

"NO! He should be Ms. Lennikins!" Misa said.

"Stop it already, I get it." Len said irritably. "Besides, why did I have to be the one who had to turn into a bunny? What did _I_ ever do to him?"

Kaho and Misa froze. But Kahoko recovered quickly and thought quickly. (as well XD)

"Because he's evil and evil people did evil things." Was all Kahoko could think of.

"And why did he call me 'baby Len'?"

"Uhhh… I dunno." Kahoko said. She really didn't know.

Queen Misa just tensed up.

* * *

Nyehehehe. Sorry I had to cut It here XD I figured I don't want to make very long chapters XD hehehe and I sort of had mental block XDDDDD So I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon! XD I suppose….. AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I STILL HAVE FEVER!!! Soooo I can update really fast : It doesn't seem like I have a fever does it? :-/ Do you wanna now how I made the spell? You can see how by looking closely at Master's words :D


	9. Dress

Hello to all you peoples! And by all you peoples I mean only a few peoples… so far … XD Well, This is the ninth chapter! So how do you guys like Master? Huh? XD I just wanted to make his character different because I think it's funny. But in a good way okay? XD please don't kill me, I'll die. Oh wait, that's what killing is supposed to do GAHAHAHAHA. *Erhem* weird. XD Soooo, here it is then! CHAPTER 9! AND I'M STILL SICK! GAHAHAHA. And I don't mean mentally sick. XD It seems like it… BUT NO!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN LA CORDA D'ORO, OKAY?! OKAY! Okay… XD

* * *

"Mr. Lennikins! Eat your carrots!" Kahoko said, shoving the carrot into Prince Len's mouth.

"Ish choo birg." (It's too big) Len said. "Yoo dirdn't erven cutch der carort. Bersides, Ai dorn't warnt der carort." (You didn't even cut the carrot. Besides, I don't want the carrot.) He squeaked, annoyed.

"Len, don't talk with your mouth full!" Misa scolded playfully.

Prince Len spit out the carrot and irritably squeaked, "I don't want the carrot!"

"Then, what do you want," Kahoko asked, "Mr. Lennikins?"

"I want that." He replied, looking at her sandwiches. "AND I AM NOT MR. LENNIKINS!"

Kahoko was surprised._ He actually ate it?_ She thought incredulously. "Okay, then." And she got one and shoved it in his mouth. "Mr. Lennikins."

"Argh." Len complained. "Carn't Ai jurst feerd murshelf?" (Argh, can't I just feed myself?)

"What was that, Mr. Lennikins?"

Prince Len again 'spit' the food out of his mouth. "Can't I just feed myself?" He said more clearly.

"Haha, okay then." Kahoko replied and she laid the sandwich in front of him. "Mr. Lennikins."

"Seriously. Would you stop that?" Len asked.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Mr. Lennikins!"

"NO WAY."

"Why not?"

"Because I want."

Prince Len sighed, frustrated. "Mother, can we _please_ get me out of this mess?"

"Alright, alright. But can we do it tomorrow? There isn't enough time to do it today."

"Yes, Mother."

"Hey Mr. Lennikins…" Kahoko said.

"What?"

"Can I style your fur again?"

Prince Len's eyes became the size of ping pong balls (He DOES have small eyes… LOL BEDTIME STORIES! BUGSYYYY! XD) "NO!"

"Aww, come on!"

"I SAID NOOOOOO!"

"Whatever, I was going to do it anyway." She tried to pick him up gently but Prince Len sank his…er…claws on to the wooden bench.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MEEE!" He squealed uncharacteristically. (sounds wrong)

"Yes I can!" and she pulled harder causing Prince Len's claws to scrape the bench.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he repeated and finally, he let go. (Unintentionally, of course XDDDD)

Queen Misa watched them as they disappeared into the castle. _Hehe, don't worry Len, we'll get you back into your normal self tomorrow..._

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Lennikins… TIME FOR YOUR MAKE-OVER!" Kahoko got the brush, took of Len's bow and started brushing his fur.

"AH! STOP IT!" Len squeaked. "You're brushing too hard!" he felt his face get stretched upward whenever Kahoko combed his fur (on the head) with the brush.

"Don't worry, Prince Len, you will look pretty when I'm done with you!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOOK PRETTY! I'M A _MALE_!"

"How does this dress look?" she said raising a soft pink dress with sequins at the end of the skirt part.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?!"

"At least let me play with you while you're still a bunny! I wouldn't want to put this on you while you're human…" then she made a disgusted face.

_That's right…_ Len thought. "Okay, okay." He surrendered and Kahoko started to do all kinds of stuff to poor Prince Len.

* * *

"Queen Misa! Look at what I did to Mr. Lennikins!" Kahoko raised the bunny to show Misa.

"Aww! Len! You're so _pretty_!" Misa exclaimed.

"I know right?!"

_Kahoko…_ Len thought annoyed. _You have to pay TWICE now…_

"And what's that? MASCARA?!" Queen Misa took the bunny and started stroking Len. "You look so adorable!"

_I'm. Not. Adorable_. Len thought a bit angrily.

Soon it was dark and it was time for Kahoko to go home. "Oh! I have to go now! See you tomorrow Queen Misa! Mr. Lennikins!"

"Bye bye!" Queen Misa said, waving. Len wasn't saying anything, he was just too annoyed.

Misa noticed it and poked him. "Oh, bye." He said squeakily, still annoyed.

"Mooooom! I'm home!" Kahoko said when she arrived home.

"Hello, Kahoko! How was your day?"

"It was…" She didn't know what to say, two kinds of things happened that day. "…okay." She said.

"Okay, so do you want to have dinner?"

"No, I had heavy lunch." She lied._ I don't think I'll be able to keep this up…_

"Ooookay then…"

Kahoko went straight to bed after putting on her night clothes and sat on her bed. _That was a fun day wasn't it? Prince Len is so different when he's a bunny… I hope he could be like that even when he's human, he'd be so much funnier. Well, off to sleep! _

* * *

Mysterio watched all that happened to them that day through his magical "watching" mirror. He was laughing his guts off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MR. LENNIKINS!" He laughed evilly.

"Hahahaha!" Evilili joined in.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Master Azuma or Mysterio suddenly scolded Evilili.

Evilili immediately stopped. "S-sorry, M-master A-azuma." Evilili squeaked.

"I'M NOT AZUMA!" He hit Evilili's head.

"S-SORRY, MASTER MYSTERIO!" Evilili said alarmed.

"This is going to be interesting." Mysterio said.

"Yes, interesting."

"Especially with Mr. Lennikins."

"Yes, Mr. Lennikins."

"Would you stop repeating?"

"Yes, stop repeating… oops."

Mysterio slapped his forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"I don't know master, just don't flush me into the toilet. I've been there." Evilili shuddered. "And it wasn't enjoyable. Not enjoyable at all."

He slapped his forehead again. _Evilili.._.

* * *

Sooooo How was it? XD I'm so thankful for you reviews! Just PLEASE don't be mean! I'm very sesnstive and it will hurt me bad. :( ANYWAYS! I just need to ask you guys a question. What are the colors of Kazuki's, Ryo's, and Keiichi's eyes? It will help me! PLEASE! OR ELSE SOME CHAPTERS WON'T UPDATE FAST! Sorry if my story is getting weird XD I like weird


	10. Oops

Hey guys! I love your lovely reviews because they are so lovable! Spread the love! Like Michael Jackson! I'm so happy! Anyways, I have good news and bad news… which do you want to know first? Good news? Alright then! Good news: I don't have fever anymore! Bad news, I can't update as often and for this coming weekend because I'm going to be attending our school fair and I'm gonna be at school! But I hope that's okay! XD

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM. YOU KNOW WHO THEM IS RIGHT?

* * *

"Mother, who's going to cure me?" Len asked his mother still annoyed at the fact that he's still a bunny.

"Oh, just a special friend…" Misa replied.

"Are we going to visit him today?" This time it was Kahoko who asked.

"Actually, he's going to visit us."

"Oh?" Kahoko asked.

"Yeah, I was able to keep _contact_ with him."

"How?"

"Something…"

"Okay…" Kahoko said. "So when's he coming?"

"Very soon."

"QUEEN MISAAAA!" called a very loud, cheerful voice.

"Well, what do you know, he's here." Misa smiled.

Kahoko, who was holding grumpy, little Len, followed Queen Misa to the entrance to welcome their new visitor. The visitor was a boy with light green hair and cheerful yellow eyes wearing brown wizard clothes somewhat like "Mysterio's". Floating around him was his fairy assistant with dark green hair, also yellow eyes and wearing something similar to his master's except in a fairy version. He looked quite muscular for a fairy. A muscular fairy… erhem-awk-cough-ward-erhem.

"Hello, Queen Misa and…?" The new guy greeted Queen Misa and …?

"Oh! I forgot, Kahoko, this is Kazuki. Kazuki, this is Kahoko, my friend." Queen Misa introduced.

"Hello! Pleasure to meet you." Kahoko said and shook his hand with her right because Len was on her left hand.

"Oh, what a cute bunny…" The fairy said, about to stroke the bunny.

When his hand was very near Len's head already, he bit him.

"Hey, OW!" The fairy exclaimed, holding the finger that Len bit.

"Ryouli, what's wrong?" Kazuki asked his assistant, concern in his voice.

"He bit me! And why did you give me that name?! Why don't you call me by my real name?" The fairy complained and asked.

"Well, it's not my fault that Mysterio dude turned you into a fairy, besides, isn't Ryouli cuter than Ryotuaro?"

"But I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are, in that form at least…"

"UUUUGH."

"Besides, that bunny looks harmless," Kazuki said. "let me stroke it…" and he went to stroke the bunny.

"No touching." The bunny said grumpily.

Kazuki immediately took his hand back. "Queen Misa, I see your problem is here… Is it a bad-tempered talking bunny or a human that turned into a bunny?"

"A human that turned into a bunny." Queen Misa replied. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes, I can. Ryouli, can you get my spell book, the one about cures?"

"Where did you put it?"

"It's outside on the carriage."

"Why didn't you just bring it with you?"

"Eh, well… okay fine." Then he snapped his fingers, held out his hand and in a puff of green smoke, a big and heavy-looking book appeared on his palm.

Ryouli looked outraged. "So you mean I've been fetching your stuff all the time as a fairy when you could've done that all this time?!"

"Uhhh…err…yeah." Kazuki shrugged.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Ryouli was definitely upset.

"Ryouli, can we give it a rest? We came here to help our beloved Queen Misa."

"Hmph, fine. Yes, master." Ryouli said still annoyed.

_Why does this seem so familiar? It kind of reminds me of Mysterio and Evilili._ Kahoko thought. _Except that the fairy is the one who wants to be called by his preferred name._

Kazuki began to browse his book and after while, maybe a few minutes, he was able to find what he was looking for. After all, it _was_ a thick book. "AHAAA!" He yelled excitedly, "I'VE FOUND IT!"

Len's ears twitched, it was too loud for his bunny ears.

Kazuki turned the book around to show a recipe for something called "Hapelcur" and on the page was a picture that showed an "okay-looking" dish.

"Now, that doesn't look so bad, does it, Len?" Queen Misa told Len. The bunny sighed in relief and nodded.

Kazuki looked back at the page, "Oh oops! Wrong page! Must have turned when I was gonna show it to you." Then he turned to the next page. Len's eyes bulged out in horror. On the page was recipe for a sickeningly green-colored soup called "Kurlaboonee". Queen Misa didn't know how to react to that one but Kazuki seemed to be calm, must have been because of years of experience.

_Ew_. Kahoko thought. _Poor Len…_

"I already have all the other ingredients. I just need the get the frog's feet and lizard's brain though I still need to collect some, I might be able to fix him tomorrow."

Hearing those words, Len felt like he was going to puke and faint. _Why me? WHY MEEE?!_ He thought.

Kahoko and Misa's faces were disgusted and Ryouli, well, he was just disturbed.

"I'm glad there's a way to fix Len but is there any other way we could cure him?" asked Queen Misa.

"I'm sorry, there isn't any other way." Kazuki apologized.

"Okay, okay…"

"SO THAT MEANS I STILL HAVE ONE MORE DAY WITH MR. LENNIKINS!" Kahoko exclaimed happily.

Len looked up at her and said as threateningly as he could, "You'd better not or I'll bite you."

"Len, it's impolite to bite." Queen Misa told him.

"Well, why couldn't she have said that a while ago?" Ryouli muttered under his breath.

Kahoko, again, eyed Len mischievously and unlike before, Len got annoyed. "Seriously, would you stop looking at me like that? It's creepy."

Kahoko just made her way to Queen Misa's room while Len rode on her hand. _I don't like this curse, it's like I'm cursed thrice. First, I'm a bunny; second, Kahoko likes to style the fur of bunnies, which is me; and lastly, the cure is HORRIBLE_.

* * *

Soooo uhhh… hi. I'm sort of having a mental block so I'm sorry I wasn't able to make much of this chapter :(( I'm so sorry you guys! Well, anyways, I'll try to make the next chapter better! I also wanted to add the Mysterio part but I didn't think it was the right time. So anyways… SEE YAAAA!


	11. Ew

Hey there, people! What's up?! The ceiling. Haha. Not funny anymore. XD Well, here it is! Chapter 11! The second double-digit numbered chapter! Hoorah. I hope I am able to make up for the last chapter; I was not satisfied with it. XD well, anyways, ON WITH ZE STORY!

Disclaimer: I zoo notz ownz ze charactehrz. XD Do you get it? No? Sorry then. But then you know what disclaimers are for right? XD

* * *

It was lunch time for Kahoko and the gang (lol) and they had the same, old sandwiches. Man, don't they ever get tired of that?

_I must enjoy my food before I eat that weirdo frog feet soup._ His fur fluffed up just thinking about it. _Ugh, this is so frustrating. Did I just use "ugh"?!_

Kahoko was however thinking of something else. _I hope that Len would not get mad at me when he turns human again._ _AND I also hope he won't bite me._ She shuddered. _Ew, it's more disturbing when I think of it… I mean, as a HUMAN! YUCK! I would have his DNA all over me! Or at least in the part where he… KAHOKO, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!_

And right after that the same things happened. How boring…

It was the day. Yes, the day. The day when Mr. Lennikins will not be Mr. Lennikins anymore. Yeah, that one. YOU GET MY POINT, RIGHT?!

Len woke up on his bunny bed which was placed on top of his normal bed. _Why did they even bother making this tiny bed? My big bed is much more comfortable anyways. And even if they made one, why is it still on top of my normal bed?! These people are airheads.._. _Well, no use in complaining about it now_.

He hopped onto his bedside table and somehow rung the bell that was _supposed_ to be used to call the maids except now it was used to signal that he's awake. He had never used it before he became a bunny.

The maids came to fetch Len and bring him to the dining table to have breakfast. It was carrots. _Geez, is this some kind of joke?! It's not funny. I enjoy my sugar-free yogurt much better._ He munched unwillingly on his carrots until he heard Kahoko's voice.

"HELLO!" she called.

Remembering her existence, he suddenly remembered the dreadful reality of what was going to happen today. His fur fluffed up when he thought. _Oh, crud_. _It's today_.

Queen Misa then came into the dining room and picked him up, "Come on, Len. Kahoko has arrived." And they headed towards the entrance gate.

"Good morning Queen Misa! And Mr. Lennikins!" She reached from outside the gate and pinched his cheek.

"Ow." He said. "And didn't I tell you not to call me that?" He squeaked, annoyed.

"Aw, Len, don't be like that in the morning." Misa told Len.

"No, it's okay! I'm used to it already. Besides, I've never seen him talk so much." Kahoko said, her mood still unaffected.

"Hmm… I guess so."

_Did I really change? Do I really talk more? Gah, even my thoughts are longer. And since when did I use GAH?!_ He thought. _What was in the Mysterio's spell?!_

Suddenly, there was a puff of green smoke, it was Kazuki together with Ryouli, the muscle fairy. That's still disturbing. Blegh.

All the blood drained from Len's face, _This is it…_ (woot MJ!)

"Greetings to all of you! I have the cure already!" He greeted.

"Hello, Kazuki. Okay soooo… let's get on with it!" Queen Misa said.

"Hey, I'm still outside you know!" Kahoko reminded them. "I want to be there when he gets cured!"

"Oh, about that," Kazuki said a bit awkwardly, "well, you see, I recommend he do it in a private room because…er…he isn't, you know, wearing…" He trailed off.

"Oh…hehehe…" Kahoko flushed. "I see…"

"Yeah."

"But would someone let me in now?" Kahoko repeated, starting to get a bit impatient.

"Oh, oh, yes I forgot." And Queen Misa let her in. (just like she said)

"Finally." Kahoko sighed in relief.

"Okay, I want to get this over because I also have other people to deal with." Kazuki said in a business-like manner. (SOOOO doesn't suit him.) "Now let me just…" and he picked up frozen Len and proceeded to his room.

"Well," Queen Misa clapped her hand together, "I guess we'll just have to wait." And so they shuffled their way to the garden.

* * *

They heard a very loud "Blegh!" that sounded a lot like Len's voice in the distance, it sounded...very... interesting.

* * *

"Okay!" said a cheerful voice. "Now, Len's okay now!" Kazuki announced as they appeared into the to view of Kahoko and Queen Misa.

"Len! Yay! You're back!" Queen Misa said happily.

"Yeah, Prince Len." Kahoko said a bit disappointedly, _I hope he will still be the same "bunny" as a human.._.

"Yeah, whatever." He responded.

Hearing his voice, Kahoko lightened up a little.

"Oh, I need to go already!" Kazuki said urgently, "Well, see you all next time!" and he disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"Speaking of something important, I also need to attend to something." And Misa left the scene as well.

When the Misa was gone Len said, "Kahoko, don't even think of-" a very funny sound escaped his lips.

* * *

Soo how was it. Do you wanna know the sound? Tune in for the next chapter!


	12. Zap

Hi guys! :D How's you? XD Anyways, I was also not satisfied with that last chapter. So I'm trying to make a satisfying chapter RIGHT NOW! OKAY?! OKAY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only this story. IT'S MINE.

* * *

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! PRINCE LEN!" Kahoko guffawed. "DID YOU JUST QUACK?!"

_Kazukiii…_ Len thought very annoyed, _you are _another_ one. And I thought it was over. _"I didn't do it on purpose."_Quack__._ "it was probably Kazuki's fault." He said, trying his best to keep cool. (Len, the _cool_ dude. Guhaha.)

"GAHAHA!" Kahoko continued laughing, "It just doesn't suit you!"

_Don't you think I already know that?!_ _Quack_. "Could you please stop laughing?"

"Sorry, Prince Len." Kahoko said in between gasping for air, "It's just so funny!"

_Great, right after I turned back human._ Len thought irked. _Another few days of Kahoko laughing at me… I'm a prince for Pete's sake! Why don't they treat me like one?!_

"Hi, Kahoko!" Greeted a voice that sounded like his mother's, "And Len! How come I heard laughing a while ago?"

"Queen Misa! Hi! Why was I laughing? Yes that was me. It was because Prince Len-" Kahoko was about to explain.

"_Quack__._" Quacked Len. _Geeeeeeeeez._

Kahoko chuckled. "Yeah that."

Queen Misa slapped and shook her head but she was still smiling, "The things that happen…"

"Sooo…uhhh…does this mean we have to call Kazuki again?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose so." Queen Misa replied.

"Then does he have to eat something gross again?" Kahoko then started giggling.

"I don't know…" Misa started to giggle as well.

_Oh _please_ no. _Len thought, shuddering as he remembered what that awful soup tasted like. It tasted like unwashed socks and rotten eggs. But it's not like he _actually_ tried those. He just assumed. _IT'S JUST SO WRONG, MAN!_ You know what I mean?

"_Quack__._" Went Len.

Kahoko giggled. "H-hey!" she said in between giggles, "Why don't we just ask him to fix Len tomorrow? Kazuki just said he was busy after all."

"Yes, that's right. Tomorrow it is then!" Misa agreed.

Len sighed. He was _very_ annoyed now. He didn't understand why these misfortunes had to happen to him. And then he let out another quack. _Oh geez._

"Prince Len, do you do that on purpose?" Kahoko asked, but by the way she sounded, she seemed as if she was trying _very hard_ to keep cool.

"Do what?" Len asked though he sort of knew what she was asking.

"You know, quack." But despite all her efforts of concealing her laughter, a small giggle managed to escape.

"No."

"Oh, then, maybe they're like hiccups?"

"Maybe. _Quack__._"

"Yes, I would say they're kinda like hiccups. Hehehehe. Oh wells, I guess we have to wait till tomorrow!"

* * *

Kahoko sat on her bed. "Hmm… The thing that happen to Prince Len are so funny! I mean, quacking sooooo doesn't suit him." She lay down, sighing. "I'm really going to miss those guys. I guess when all the…er…stuff sealed in my bracelet is released and back in Prince Len -that sounded wrong- I won't have any more reason to go to the castle! Speaking of that, I wonder how many beads…" She looked at the bracelet on her right wrist. "Four beads already?! EVEN THOUGHT I'M GONNA MISS THEM, IT SURE IS EXCITING TO BREAK A CURSE!" and she started dancing on her bed. "Uhuh, oh yeah!" and she started doing her victory dance.

Then her stomach suddenly grumbled. "Ohhhh… I haven't been eating dinner, haven't I? Oh well, I really don't want to have carrot soup."

* * *

"Hahahaha." Master laughed evilly. "_Quack_." He mimicked Prince Len. It didn't even come close.

"Hahahahaha!" Evilili laughed.

"Evilili, what did I tell you about laughing with me?" Master asked Evilili, his voice creepily calm.

"Uhhh, it makes your hair frizz?" Evilili stopped laughing immediately.

"No…" Master replied in the same tone.

"It makes _my_ hair frizz?"

"Yes…"

"PFFFT! That's impossible! I use Moonsilk condi-" Evilili started protesting.

"NO, I MEANT LIKE THIS!" then Mysterio zapped Evilili's hair. Evilili closed his eyes so hard in fright that if he tried to open them again, his eyelids would be stuck together. (that was a hyperbole.)

Evilili opened his eyes again and flew to the nearest mirror. His eyes popped out in horror when he saw his reflection.

"EEEEHHHH?! Master! What did you do to my hair?!" His hair was sticking out in all directions and was horribly frizzy. "Don't you know how expensive Moonsilk conditioner is?!"

"Yeah, that's why I punish you through zapping your hair."

"MASTER! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"What did you say?" Mysterio said, raising his finger threateningly.

"You're so mean…?" Evilili repeated, voice an octave higher. His voice is already kinda high and yet it gets higher.

"Exactly…AND I WILL ALSO ZAP YOUR FACE IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" though he really did zap his face.

"AGH! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MORE EXPENSIVE MY MOISTURIZING CREAM IS?!"

"You use moisturizing cream, Evilili? But you're a _guy_." Mysterio said, calm again.

"S-so? What's wrong with trying to have healthy face skin?"

"It's just so weird."

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL!"

Mysterio's face became angry again. "WHY YOU!" and he zapped his face.

"Bad!" Evilili

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!"

"But it's true!"

Zap.

"Will you stop-!"

Zap.

"WAIT-!"

Zap.

Soon. Evilili's face was as black as… burnt tuna. (lol random, I'm just so….RANDOM) "Master, I give up… what _do_ you want me to call you?"

"Evil. Duh."

Evilili paused and looked at his master incredulously. He looked like he was going to say something smart but instead, what came out of his mouth was, "…Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Mysterio slapped his head again. _Fairies.._.

* * *

Soooo, whatja think? Please review! I tried to make the master part EXTRA long. I know it's not THAT long but still, it's longer than usual :3 XD Please don't say anything mean. I MEAN IT.


	13. Royal flush

ARGH! I AM LOSING IDEAS! NEEED IIIIIIIIDEAS! HALP MEEEE!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here. OKAY?

* * *

Kahoko skipped to the castle humming a happy tune. She wanted to hear the _quack_ of Prince Len again, it was just so wrong in a funny way. It just didn't match his pale skin and blue hair and serious expression. It was SO WRONG. Yet funny. Wait, did I say that already? Oh, I did? Okay…

Well, anyways, where was I? Oh yes… Kahoko was excited to go to the castle and hear Prince Len quack again. I know, I know, it doesn't sound that much exciting to you guys but then, wouldn't it be amusing to see and hear Prince Len quack for yourself? Now you can't see _that_ every day. Heck, you will never see anything like that _any_ day.

"Hallo!" She called from outside the gate. After a few minutes Queen Misa and an unwilling looking Len came to open the gate and welcome her.

"Good morning, Queen Misa!" She greeted gleefully.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, Prince Len, sup." She said, trying to sound like a _cool guy._

"Sup?" He asked.

"You don't know what 'sup' means?!" Kahoko exclaimed, "but you're a guy!"

"Yeah, it means, 'what's up?'" Misa said.

Kahoko slapped her head, "Even you _mother_ knows what it means."

Len, obviously not bothered, said, "Then why don't you just used 'what's up'?, then."

Kahoko sighed, "Okay…so…what's up?" she said coolly.

"The sky, obviously." He said all matter-of-factly.

Kahoko looked at Queen Misa and quietly asked her, "He really doesn't have any idea, doesn't he?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then."

Then Prince Len suddenly quacked.

"BAHAHA!" Kahoko laughed, "I was wondering when you were going to do that!"

_Here we go again._ He thought annoyedly. And He quacked again.

"Hey, Queen Misa…"

"Yeeeeeees?"

"When is Kazuki coming?" Kahoko asked.

"I think he's go-"

Then in a puff of green smoke, Kazuki arrived.

"Oh, look, he's here." Queen Misa said.

"Oh, haha." _Why does he always appear in green smoke? Could it be that wizards have theme colors?_ Wondered Kahoko. _Maybe… to match their hair colors? Weird. If _I_ were a wizard, I don't think I'd want my theme color to be red. I WANT IT TO BE RAINBOW! YAY! Wait what? Where did that come from?!_

"What?! Who's here?!" Kazuki asked loudly.

"I think she means _you._" Ryouli told him.

"Ohhhh. Okay." Kazuki said, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Ehehehe. Anyways," He changed the subject, "what seems to be the problem here, Queen Misa?"

"I believe Len is _quacking._" Replied Queen Misa and at the same time, Len quacked.

"Hmmm… I see… I believe he has a case of _quaccups_." Kazuki said.

"Quac-whuts?" Kahoko asked.

"Quac_cups._" Kazuki repeated.

"Oh, so it's like quack with the hiccups and…yeah." Kahoko said, getting it.

"So, how do you get rid of them?" Queen Misa asked.

"We haven't found any way to get rid of them yet but it usually stops after 3 days."

"Are they almost like hiccups?" Kahoko asked him.

"Yes." He answered easily.

"Have you ever _tried_ curing quaccups like hiccups?"

"Er… no." He answered, "but maybe you could try if you want." He suggested.

"Oh okay then!" then she smiled widely, like it almost took half her face. You could sense that she had a plan… an evil plan behind that wide, innocent smile, which wasn't so innocent after all. But, you know, I don't mean as in _evil._ Just, err, half-evil? But you get what I'm trying to say, right? …RIGHT? It's okay if you don't. Just…just wait.

Len looked at Kahoko ( as he quacked ) and she looked pretty scary. He might not have known her all that well but he knew that there was something behind that smile. I guess he would just prepare for whatever she was planning. Bet then how can he prepare for something he doesn't know? I guess he should just brace himself. Yes, brace. Much better.

"Oh I have to go," Kazuki said, "I have a tight schedule today." And in an instant, all that was left of him was a cloud of green smoke and apparently, Ryouli who was ignored most of the time.

He sighed. "Geez, Master Kazuki always leaves without warning." And he, too, left in a small cloud of green smoke of his own.

_So fairies also have to follow their master's theme color?_ Kahoko thought.

* * *

"Hey, Prince Len, why don't you try drinking water, it might help." Kahoko suggested to him.

"But I've been drinking water since yesterday. I also need to drink water you know." Len told her before he quacked.

"Er…right…well, why don't you try drinking more?" She suggested again. "I'll just get some water." Then she left for the kitchen. She was used to getting around the castle now.

"You don't have to-" But she left before he was able to finish his sentence. He sighed. "Females…"

Kahoko came back struggling to carry a glass and a very big pitcher filled with lots of water. "Here! I brought the water!"

Len's eyes widened. _Is she trying to make my bladder explode?_ Yes, that pitcher was a big one. Wait, I already said that. _How did she even manage to carry that all the way here without spilling its contents?_

"Okay, Prince Len, you try drinking as much water as you can! And then, if you are still quacking"-a tiny giggle came out as she said that word-"Try drinking some more. That's why I brought that pitcher."

"Okay." He replied.

"Now, while you do that, I need to go to the comfort room, so, see you in a moment." And she left for the comfort room.

* * *

It was her first time inside the comfort room of the castle. It was _big._ It was even bigger than her room. And it was only the _guest_ bathroom.

The room was very bright and very fancy-looking.

"Oh~ fancy bathroom! Fancy tissue paper~!" She said as she stroked the smooth paper. "The tissue smells like flowers! And there are flowers printed on it! Woah! Fancy toilet!" She said when she saw the toilet. Then she _really_ needed to _go_. She relieved herself.

When she flushed the toilet, she was startled by sound it made. It was loud and it went _BRGSHHH_.

"Gah!" She exclaimed. "Who knew royal toilets flushed so violently!" then she exited the room.

After she was done, she went back to so how Prince Len was doing. He was still quacking and he only drank little water from that pitcher. She watched from a distance has he drank water. _He drinks so sloooooooowlyyyyyy_. She thought. _No wonder he never got to cure his quaccups._ _Well, time for plan B!_

She took of her sandals and began to stalk him very quietly. Prince Len was still drinking water very _slowly_.

"BOOOOOOOO!" She exclaimed suddenly when she was already very near him. She really has this thing with screaming loud.

Prince Len sprayed out all the water inside his mouth in surprise. Kahoko burst out laughing. "GAHAHAHAHAHA!" ( THE _SPIT-TAKE_)

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Len demanded. "I NEARLY CHOKED." His face was red but it was mostly from embarrassment.

His face made Kahoko laugh some more. The _red_ just didn't match the _blue_. Len's face looked like a Christmas ball. Kahoko was laughing so hard, she couldn't speak.

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING?" He was definitely annoyed. "AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" His face got redder, now he was both mad and embarrassed. Double the red.

"T-to try to cure your quaccups." She replied when she was finally able to speak though her teeth were still chattering after laughing. "And th-they're gone, s-s-see?"

And she was right, they were gone. "Oh." Was all Len said before saying, "Thank you."

Kahoko stared at him like it was the first time she met him. _Did he just say "Thank you"? Prince Len said "Thank you"? Woah… he IS changing. Could it be because of me? No…not because of me… Because of my bracelet. I'm just the medium of transferring the warmth or whatever you call it. Me and Prince Len will never be friends. WAIT WAIT WAIT. Since when did I want to be friends with him_?

* * *

Hey guys! This is longer than I expected. XD Again, there is randomness. Hope that's okay, Random toilet scene. :D Well, I hope to be able to make much better chapters XD I feel really weird now. And the chapter is weird, too. Just like me!


	14. Fancy Pants

Oh Okay then!...I wanna cry. I feel sad. Do not ask why. I just feel bad.

OH MY GOSH! I JUST REALIZED THERE WAS SOME KIND OF RHYME THERE!!!! GAHAHAHAHA

Anyways, sorry to some people who are starting to get bored. I am really really really really…err…I don't know. Just…uuugh. *Sigh* never mind. I just feel like I want to stay in a corner and be quiet. WHICH IS SOOOO NOT ME!

Disclaimer: I don't…own...any…*snore* (of the characters)

* * *

Kahoko was sitting on her bed, hugging her legs so close to her that she only took one-sixteenth of her bed. She had just realized a few moments ago that she wants to be friends with Prince Len which is totally weird. (Joke xD I mean about the totally weird . Unless it really is…)

_Speaking of friends, how many beads are left anyways?_ She glanced at the thing around her right wrist. _Two left, huh? Ah wells, it's not that exciting anymore… well, maybe a little. But I DO NOT WANT TO BE SCOLDED FOR JUMPING ON MY BED A SHRIEKING LIKE A RETARDED MONKEY._

"Curses, this is getting out of hand." said Master Mysterio as he watched Kahoko through his magic mirror thingy.

"So, master, what are you going to do next?" Evilili asked his master cautiously, it was like anything he'd say could enrage him.

"Whenever you call me 'Master' it has to be capitalized, not just 'master'!"

"B-b-but it doesn't make much of a difference because you can't _see_ what I'm saying! Besides, I'm not the one deciding my actions…"

"Then who is?!"

"T-t-the author!"

*looks at _me_* "YOU?!"

"Heyy." I, balletbanana, greeted him easily from somewhere in the background. (not visible.)

"Why are you calling me 'master' and not 'Master'?!"

"Because I'm too lazy to capitalize it…" I replied.

"Why I oughta…" He began to pull his sleeves back and raise his wand threateningly.

"Hey, hey, no need to fight, besides, I control you for now!" I said to him. "Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt a girl, would you?"

"Well, since you're controlling me… I would like to have a makeover on my lair, maybe a nice designer couch over there and a painting of me over here…" He said suddenly calm again, heck, even I can't control his mood swings.

"NO WAY!" I said, "I decide, besides why are you pulling me into my story?!" I demanded.

"Because-"

"Oh, well, buh bye!" I interrupted him before he could do his magic thinga majinga on me.

"Hey!"

No answer.

"You still didn't give me my lair renovation! Oh well…Where was I?" He asked Evilili.

"Uhhh… I forgot." He replied dumbly.

"Er…okay." Then he looked back at his mirror thing. "Kaho's really getting on my nerves…" He said, all partially annoyed and angry looking… I just can't find a word to explain that kind of expression. "Time for plan B!"

"Uhm, _M_aster, I think you already used a plan B…" Evilili pointed out nervously.

"I KNEW THAT!" Master Mysterio said quickly, "I meant plan C."

"Oh."

"What was plan B anyways?" Master asked.

"Turning Prince Len into a bunny." Evilili answered, trying to sound intelligent and attentive.

"THAT WAS PLAN A, STUPID."

* * *

Kahoko was sitting on the bench watching Prince Len play his violin. She observed everything about him; his posture, his hands and all his whatevers but it was only now that she realized that she never thought about his clothes.

He wasn't wearing anything showy and big-sleeved like the ones she saw in her fairytale books (lol, fairytale in a fairytale.) He was just wearing a fancy long-sleeved shirt and fancy pants._ Geez, royalty and their fancy pants._

When he ended the piece, Kaho suddenly stood up and skipped to his side, "Hey, Prince Len, I got a question…"

"What?"

"How come you don't like to wear puffy sleeves like other princes?" She asked him.

"Wha…?"

"And how come you don't like to wear tights and that dress thingy?" She continued.

"Ahh…" He said, understanding. "Erhem." He cleared his throat, "First of all, how do you expect me to play when my violin is higher than my chin? Second, the 'dress thingy' is called a kilt, and lastly, the whole outfit looks stupid. Do you understand?"

Kahoko just stared at him blankly, like she wasn't _here_.

"Kahoko, hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face, "Are you okay? Earth to Kahoko!"

* * *

"Earth to Kahoko!"

Kahoko snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Prince Len. He could never suspect what she was just thinking of. She had just pictured him in a puffy-sleeved kilt and tights while having difficulty playing his violin. After a short pause, she cracked up.

"Why are you laughing?" Prince Len demanded, "I demand to know!" Geeeeez, so demanding.

"Y-you a-and k-kilt a-a-and t-tights!" She chortled.

"Don't tell me you…HEY!"

"Sorry, Prince Len! I can't help it!" and she started to laugh again, "SO FUNNY!" She threw her arms up in amusement.

"He-OW!" Prince Len exclaimed as he held his nose in pain.

Kahoko ceased her laughing immediately, "P-prince Len? OH NOES! I'M SORRY!" Then she leaned closer to his face to examine his nose, her eyes popped out in horror as she saw a dark red liquid coming out of his nose, "AH! There's blood! SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-! I HIT YOU THAT HAAAAAARD?!"

"It's okay…" Prince Len said calmly.

"No, I must help…" Then she started tearing pieces from her skirt.

"Kahoko, you really don't have to…." He said, more gently than usual. (WEIRDNESS.)

But she didn't stop.

"Really, Kaho-" He was interrupted mid-sentence when Kahoko stuck two pieces of cloth torn from her skirt into his nostrils.

"There." She said in satisfaction though she giggled a bit at his startled expression.

"Kahoko," He said when he recovered from his momentary surprise, "You really didn't have to do that…" He said calmly and nasally.

Kahoko started laughing again.

"What now?" He asked, still unaware of how amusing he sounded.

"Y-your voice!" She said in between her laughter.

"Oh." _Hmmm, I guess it does sound sort of funny._ _Wait, wha…? Since when did I laugh at myself? …in my mind at least._ He sighed, "Come one, Kahoko, let's get inside before you hurt yourself laughing or anything in a ten feet radius in that matter."

Kahoko giggled a little but more, "Hey, Prince Len! YOU ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING FUNNIER THAN WHAT YOU USUALLY SAY!"

_I did?_ He thought.

"Okay, okay, let's get inside…" Kaho said as she started walking towards the castle, "You're going to need more than the torn cloth from my dress to stop that bleeding…"

Len followed behind her.

Kahoko smiled to herself at how amusing the moment was just a while ago…but little did she suspect that Prince Len was smiling slightly, too. How unexpected.

_Is this what happiness feels like? And how would I know if it were happiness or anything similar? AND SINCE WHEN DID I SMILE? What is that Kahoko doing to me_?!

* * *

So, hey guys, sorry for not updating for a gap of time longer than usual, I have lots of things to think about in school because I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL, BABEH! Oh and my friend, TsukiHino4ever told me to tell you guys that she won't be able to update anything for a while, oki dokes? Hope this chapter was okay! :-bd


	15. Plan

Allo there you peoples! What's up? Well, anyways…Here it is! Chapter 15~ Sorry if I am boring you! THAT'S WHY SOMEWHERE IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, I SAID YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO READ IT!!! So I expect not to have any mean comments aside from reminders about grammar and typos! UNDERSTAND?! Oh yeah, sorry for the long time I haven't been submitting, I've been busy lots. Lots and lots. SORRY SORRY SORRY I HOPE THAT YOU FORGIVE MEEEE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Same goes with La Corda d'Oro. Hah.

* * *

"Oh dear! What happened, Len?" Queen Misa asked her son, alarmed.

"Actually, I, uhhh, punched him by accident…" Kahoko explained sheepishly.

"And what are those things in his nose?" Queen Misa pointed at the two pieces of sticking out of both of his nostrils. "Eeeeew." She said as she saw the red stuff on it.

"I tore those from my skirt."

Queen Misa brought her eyes down to see her skirt, "OH you didn't have to do that! You could've just come inside you know…"

"I tried telling her that…" Len said, trying not to sound nasal.

"Uhuh…" Kahoko looked at Prince Len with a 'you-did?' look. "Oh, and you know what, Queen Misa?" She suddenly became excited and turned back to Queen Misa.

"No, I don't know what." She answered. "What?" she asked her curiously.

"Prince Len actually said something funnier than what he usually says!"

"Oh really?"

"YESYESYES!"

"Oh, okay, then!" She said, sharing the same enthusiasm as Kahoko.

_Am I the only one not very excited about that? Oh, wait… I'm never excited._ Prince Len thought.

"Ah wells, I think you should go and bring Prince Len to the royal doctor now." Kahoko told Queen Misa.

"Ah, yes, probably the best idea now. Come on, Len, let's bring you to the doctor!" She said as she walked away with Len, the pieces from her skirt still stuck on her nose. "And maybe when you're all fixed up, he'll give you a lollipop!"

"Motherrrrr." Len said, not really sounding like himself. _I hope she hadn't heard that…_

Kahoko giggled as she watched them leave to the royal doctor. Yes, she did hear the lollipop part. _Who knew Prince Len liked lollipops? Oh wait…he doesn't like sweet things…like cake. Maybe he likes coffee-flavored lollipops! And since when did Prince Len sound all whiney? ...Do coffee-flavored lollipops even exist?_

She took a short glance at her bracelet. _Hm…only one bead left…that means soon I wouldn't have any good reason to be visiting all the time_...

* * *

"Hmmm… She's already on the last bead, eh?" Master said, calmly for some reason.

"Yes, it seems so, Master…" Evilili flew to his side.

"Well, I have the perfect plan…"

"Plan? Is it plan A? or B? or C? or E?" Evilili asked.

Master sighed in frustration. "You don't even know how the alphabet goes…"

"Yeah I do!" Evilili said defensively. "A, B, C, E-"

"D is after C, you idiot." And Mysterio slapped him at the back of his head.

"Okay, okay! What's special about the last bead anyways, Master?"

"Well, for the last bead, it's up to her to want to break the curse because it's a bit more special than the others…"

"Oh so she won't need to go to the castle any longer?"

"Nope…"

"But, Master, wouldn't she not know that?"

"Yes, that's why I'm going to send someone there to _help her discover that._" Mysterio said winking.

"Ohhhhh…oki." Though the little fairy was completely clueless to what he meant.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Kahoko walked to the castle happily, the sun was shining, the sky was a cloudless blue. She gazed down at the cobblestone floor underneath her as she looked back at all the things that had been going on lately. She actually experienced the prince becoming a bunny! Huh, weird.

Today seemed like any other day until…

BOINK!

Kahoko bumped into another person and fell on the ground, landing on her lower behind. Yes, the lowest part of her back. "YEOUCH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologized a kind and polite voice. Kaho saw a hand reaching out to help her up.

She took the kind stranger's hand "It's okay." She replied rubbing her…lower back with her other hand.

She looked up at whoever helped her up, "Uhh, Thank you, sir…?" In front of her stood a blonde young man around her age. Well, everyone's around her age! What's up with that?!

"Aoi." Then he reached his hand out again to shake.

"Aoi…" She repeated as she shook his hand with a friendly smile. _Haha, sounds like OWY. _"Well, anyways, I'd better be off now…"

"Wait!" He grabbed her by the wrist before she had enough time to get past him, "What's your name?"

Kahoko inwardly rolled her eyes, _Why is it that when a guy meets a new girl, they always say 'Wait! What's your name?'_. "Kahoko." She replied, "My name is Kahoko." She was still smiling despite the fact she was annoyed somehow.

"Ah, Kahoko, pleasure to meet you…" then shook her hand again.

Kahoko inwardly rolled her eyes again._ This is the second time we shook hands, I never knew introductions took this looooong. I have to hurry now!!! The bracelet and Prince Len need me!_ Then she realized something. _But then after such a delay, why isn't my bracelet forcefully pulling me towards the castle?_

She looked at it again, _There's still one glowing but it seems different…hmmm… MAYBE IT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE CASTLE ANYMORE? WOW._

"Uhhh…Kahoko…you can stop shaking my hand now." Aoi told her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh!" she immediately took her hand back. "SORRY, SORRY." Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Well, I'd better be going." And then he left.

Kahoko stood in the middle of the road. She didn't have to go to the castle anymore, huh? She couldn't decide what to do after then…

"Should I go to the castle or should I not go?" She asked herself. She was also thinking of the things that she'd like to do while she had her freedom to choose whatever in the world she wants to do like maybe SURFING or GOING TO A MUSEUM or EATING CAKE and EATING CAKE and EATING MORE CAAAAKE! But she didn't to do any of those. Today, she was going to teach her mother HOW TO COOK and maybe after that, she could have her CAAAAAKE! But tomorrow she will come back to the castle, she can't let Queen Misa down but she really misses spending time with her mother for after all, the only time she could really see her was in the evening before she goes to bed.

Aoi watched her behind some bushes nearby, a little bit satisfied that she was going towards the opposite path from the castle, it was his task to stop her after all. "Master Mysterio will be pleased… It's so sad Master has to do this to Kahoko, she's such a charming girl." He said to himself as he watched her walk away, not even worrying if Master Mysterio heard him or not. "This task was too easy."

"Ahhhh…" Master grinned evilly in satisfaction, "Aoi, you have succeeded. But what is this about Kahoko being charming? You like her don't you?" Even though he was annoyed by the red-headed girl, he couldn't help teasing Aoi.

"No, I don't, we just met anyways." He said coolly.

"Oh but you will…" Azuma said all mysteriously.

"Pft, whatever."

"Maybe _Master_ likes Kahoko!" Evilili piped in.

Azuma shot the little creature a deadly glance. "What did you say?"

"I said-"

"I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR WHAT YOU SAID."

"Ooooookay, Master…" _Geeeez, after so many years, I still can't predict what Master is going to do next_...

* * *

OKAY PEEPS, Sorry I know it's not that satisfying but I'm free now! NO WORRIES ABOUT STUDYING! Yay for me… So anyways, I'll be updating soon after! I'll be updating more often HAHA! SO STAY TUNED. LALALALALALAH. LAAAAAAH. Still, no mena comments. ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE ONES.


	16. Reflexes

HI ALL AGAIN. LOOOOOL. I'm baaaack, see? LOL. AGAIN. Well anyways, I present to you chapter numbah 16 LOL. MAN, I keep saying LOL. LOOOOOL. ARGH, SEE?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! NOR DO I OWN LA CORDA D'ORO.

* * *

"Hey, Mom! I'M HOME!", Kahoko announced when she got home. Duh.

"Kaho? Home so early? But why?" Her mom was already used to her coming back at sunset.

"Urgh… Long story… well, anyways, now that I am home I want to spend more quality time with me mother."

Her mother smiled fondly at her daughter, "Oh, well, what do you want to do then?"

"I am going to teach you how to cook."

Her mother looked at her, offended. _Uh oh, she thinks I meant that she cooks horribly_. "Other things today." She continued quickly.

"Speaking of which, why haven't you been eating dinner?"

"Err…" Kahoko started out nervously, "Actually…"

* * *

"So, now you know?" Kaho asked her mom, her clothes all messy and full of crumbs and stains.

Her mother huffed, she seemed tired. "Yes, thank you."

"Ah, well then, I am going out, see you later, Mom!" She declared.

"Wait! Change your dress before you go out!!!" Her mom called almost frantically since Kahoko was already almost outside. She didn't want her daughter to be embarrassed…

"OH, OH, RIGHT" she ran into her room, "Thanks, Mom!" She hollered as she changed.

* * *

"Hmmmm…" Kahoko started stroking her chin like she had a goatee, "Where am I going to eat?" She walked around the town looking for a nice place to treat herself on her day off from going to the castle. She has to explain to Queen Misa tomorrow.

"Ah, here we are!" She said even though she wasn't with anyone, "I want to eat here!" She went inside a cute little shop with a sign saying 'CAKES' on top of it.

I mean SERIOUSLY? These people are not creative name-givers. I mean, even their town is named "The town with no name". Jeez.

* * *

Len was practicing on his violin in the garden. He felt really hot, it must be noon already. He stopped to look at the sky, shielding his eyes as the sun's rays hit his face. Haha, rays…face…that rhymes!

Oh yeah, back to the story… The sun was high above; at the center of the giant see of blue…like unbroken egg yolk in water. EW. Sounds wrong…

Len fished for his pocket watch in his right pocket. "It's twelve-noon already?" _Where is Kahoko? The sun is up so…where is she?_

Len took a seat on the bench and right when his…er…pants touched the wood, he immediately stood up again. _Wait, did I just think of that?_

He began to sit down again and again he immediately stood up but for a different reason. The wood burnt his behind. "AGH!" It was really a hot day today.

"Good afternoon, my son, did you see Kahoko pass by by any chance?" Queen Misa asked upon approaching Prince Len. "Oh, very hot weather today, isn't it?" She pulled out a fan and started fanning herself. Yes, a lot of fanning.

"No, I haven't seen her." _NYAGH, WHERE IS SHE?!_ He was doing his best to hide his worry. He was never like this before, _Weeeeiiird._ He thought when he realized this. _GAH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_ But of course since he was THE PRINCE LEN, he was the best at hiding other feelings aside from irritation, annoyance, anger, coldness, uncaring…err…ness, and whatever other negativity there was in him.

But even though he tried his best to conceal it, Queen Misa found that something seemed different about him today, what was it again? Oh right, his EYES. They were…shinier and brighter. And they were they were nearly the same color as Kahoko's bracelet. _Maybe Kahoko isn't here because she has already broken the curse! _She though happily. _That means that I can finally…(secret). But I am kind of sad that Kahoko can't visit anymore… I'll really miss her._

With a sigh, Prince Len picked up his violin as Queen Misa went back inside. He continued with what he was practicing just a while ago though this time he couldn't really concentrate anymore.

_I wonder where Kahoko is?_ He made a mistake, "Crud."

_Why am I even thinking of Kahoko?_ Another mistake. "CRUD."

_Why do I do that whenever I think of the name 'Kahoko'?_ Mistake. "CRUUD."

_Kahoko…?_ Mistake. "CRUUUUUUD!"

_Ka-ho-ko._ Mistake. "CRUDNESS."

He gave up on practicing. _Jeez, why does that name have this kind of effect on me?!_ He started walking back to the castle with his violin. _Of all people, why KAHOKO?_ Then he fell down flat on his face.

_What a day._

* * *

~THE NEXT DAY~ (YAY)

Kahoko woke up later than usual today, she knew she didn't have to wake that early anymore. She yawned and stretched until she felt her back crack, "Ahhh, so nice to wake up late."

She did her regular morning routine. Dressing up, eating breakfast, cleaning her teeth. When she was done she went outside and started walking to the castle.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kahoko called from outside the castle gate…thing.

"Ah…good morning, Kahoko…" greeted Prince Len quietly as he opened the gate for her.

_Wow, first time._ Kahoko thought. _Yay, my curse-breaking worked! Sort of…_

"Ahhh, where's Queen Misa?" Kahoko asked.

"She went to the kingdom of Windlantis for a special meeting…" He answered, still quietly.

"Ohhhh. Wait, aren't you supposed to be practicing or something?"

Prince Len stiffened at that before gaining his composure again, "I have my reasons."

"Oh okay…" Then they were just standing there in awkward silence.

"Kahoko…?" He said hesitantly, breaking the silence, and he was making sure keep his balance in case he falls again after…you guys know right? Right. "You want to go for a walk?" He asked even more hesitantly.

"O-okay." Kahoko replied surprised. _Go for a walk? What does he want?_

They began to walk real slowly and made their way around whatever place there was outside the castle.

"Kahoko, why didn't you come yesterday?" He asked, again still hesitantly.

"Oh, uh…long story."

"I think I can handle it."

"Oh, okay then." She started thinking of a way to say it. "Well, it just didn't pull me when I took long as I was coming here."

"Well, that wasn't so long." He said all straight-faced,

"Yeah, hehe. Why do you ask? Do you like me here?" Kahoko asked in a suspicious and playful way.

Prince Len blushed. "No." Quickly came out of his mouth; he quickly gained his composure again "I don't really need you here." _Dang, my stupid reflexes._

Kahoko suddenly felt her heart squeeze. "Really?" She asked still trying to be playful.

"Yes." _Stupid stupid stupid stupid reflexes._

"Oh well then, if you don't like me here than why even talk to me?" She asked suddenly angry hearing this.

"No, wait I didn't mean-" _Why is she suddenly so upset? She just…*kaboom*_

"It's okay, Prince Len…" She said trying to be calm again. _Why did I just suddenly get mad???_ "I can go if you want to…" then she made her way to the exit. Prince Len just watched her.

_STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID REFLEXEEEEEEEEEES! Nyargh_…

* * *

Lol anyways, sorry if it was suckish, I'm not good at these things xD so anyways, see you again! And for some people, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT BECAUSE IT WILL REALLY HELP OTHER PEOPLE.


	17. Bad Timing

Hey guys! Sorry :( I wasn't able to put the Master par in the last chapter lol xDDD but I'm gonna out it in this new one :D yaaaaaaay ;) Oh well… I hope I do better in this chapter! Oh and thanks for the reviews, reviewers, I am glad with what I got because I was starting to get nervous about the last chapter, nyaaagh. So do what you guys do best aside from writing (if you do write) and that it is read and review! Yaaay. I also heard I left it at a cliffhanger lol, I didn't even know :)) I'm such a newbie.

Disclaimer: [insert disclaimer here] (Sorry, too lazy lol)

* * *

Kahoko sat on her bed, hugging her knees, feeling really bad at what happened just a while ago with Prince Len. She didn't know why she even felt _that_ offended or affected by what he said. She sort of knew that he was probably like that to most people but she apparently took it personally. _I guess I _am_ taking it a bit personally… and that what he says affects me as well…but why?_

His words played over and over again in her head, she couldn't get it out. Every time she remembered it, she'd hug her knees tighter and tighter. Now, she was in such a tight ball that she only took one-sixteenth of her bed. She must've thought of it lots of times. _Could this mean…?_

She blushed as she thought of what she was just about to think. _Ehhh… but what if…? NYEEEEH. I can't even think it straight._

She managed to sigh even if she was hugging herself so tight that she was crushing her lungs. _I guess I should just apologize tomorrow.._. And she put her head in between her knees as she felt tears roll down he slightly-flushed cheeks.

And little did she know that the last bead lost its glow.

* * *

~TOMORROW~

Kahoko woke up really early in the morning but she still seemed very sleepy…that's because she was. She had been waking up and waking up again the whole night. As you can see, she still felt really bad.

That's why today, she is to apologize. (For getting mad.) She wants to be friends again.

Prince Len was pacing around inside his room. He kept going in circles. _I wonder if she's going to come today… I should really say… say… S-sor- Gah, I can't even think of the word! I've been too proud. And I'm even admitting it._

"LEN!" he heard someone call him from outside his room as his circle tightened and tightened until he was just spinning and as he did that, his mother entered the room.

"Oh, my son! What are you doing?" Queen Misa asked as she saw him turning.

"N-nothing." He replied dizzily as he stopped and sat on his big blue bed. His face became seriously worried.

Queen Misa saw his expression and got worried like any other mother who sees her child worried. I used worried too much in this sentence. (LOL)

"Len? What's wrong?"

"Just something that happened yesterday…" he replied.

"Oh, well, here's something… 'A rolling stone gathers no moss.'" She said wisely.

Prince Len thought about it for a while. He frowned as he couldn't get it. "And? Should it help me?"

Queen Misa laughed, "Nothing really, I just wanted to say that." _But I have something important to tell him later…_

Prince Len sighed.

Since he had nothing to, he decided to wait for Kahoko outside since it wasn't so hot anymore.

After a while of waiting at the gate, he heard his mother call him for something important she was going to tell him so he left the gate unlocked in case she would come.

* * *

Kahoko arrived at the castle, determined to do what she was going to do and her mission was to be friends with Prince Len again (LOL SOUNDS CATCHY). [insert Mission Impossible theme music here]

"Helloooowooaaah!" She said as she pushed the gate not knowing it was open. She fell face first on the floor. "Ow."

She stood up again and brushed the dirt of her skirt (HEY THAT SOUNDS CATCHY,TOO.). "I wonder who left it open…Could it be Prince Len?" She blushed at herself, "I just said that out loud."

Since her presence was already used to in the castle, she decided to look for Prince Len. She looked here and there but no sign of him…until she heard his voice coming from a room, door open.

"Ah, yes…" He said. "You were looking for me, Mother?" She was about to go peep until she heard…

"Yes, I have something important to tell you." Queen Misa said really seriously.

"Well, what is it?"

"I've engaged you with Princess Shoko of Windlantis."

Kahoko's eyes widened as she heard this, she started trembling and she let out a very loud gasp.

It was enough for them to hear. "Who's there?" She heard Prince Len say. Kahoko didn't reply.

She heard the squeaking of chairs as if he was about to stand up and immediately she ran away.

Prince Len looked out the door and felt his heart twist as he realized that the running figure was Kahoko. He watched her as she ran to the exit and tripped and fell. (Why did I add that?) He wanted to help her but she stood up again and ran…AGAIN. Besides, she was too far off. She was kinda fast at running.

Oh, what bad timing is this? Len frowned deeply.

"Who was that?" Queen Misa.

Len composed himself again. "No one."

"So are you okay with that?" She asked, referring to her previous statement.

_No._ He didn't know what to say. _Just say NO!_ "I-I…" _I'm already telling you!_

_Geez, who are you anyway?_ Len thought to the voice.

_You._

* * *

Kazuki watched Kahoko through his own magic mirror. "Aw, she looks so sad."

Suddenly his fairy assistant, Ryouli, came up to see what his master was up to. He smirked, "Are you spying on her again?"

Kazuki jumped, "N-no, I'm not spying, I'm just seeing what she's doing…"

"Psh, and you don't call it spying because…? You do it every day!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"It's just someone who looks like her!"

"Fine, fine, I leave you to spy on her again." And he flew away again.

"I told you! IT'S NOT SPYING!" Then he went back to watching her through his mirror. _I AM spying, aren't I? BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! I really like her!_

He watched her as she ran, tears rolling down from her eyes. "She looks so…miserable. I want to help her…"

* * *

"RAAARGH!" Master thundered as he watched her through the mirror. "SHE REALLY DID IT THIS TIME! SHE REALLY BROKE THE CURSE! BROKE IT!!!!!!!! I AM GOING THERE."

Evilili had never seen his master so angry in his life. His hair was raised and his eyes wouldn't blink.

Master looked like a purple haired bull. Without horns. But Evilili could already imagine him with horns.

_Master looks weird with horns_…

* * *

Kahoko was still running to the exit, not even bothering to fight back her tears which were already flowing down her cheeks. Suddenly a poof of purple smoke appeared right in front of her path.

"NYAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed. _No, please, not now._

* * *

So…hey guys! Glad to see you here! So…err…sorry not much humor here…it's too serious! NOT MY FAULT! Wait, yeah it is hahaha Anyways, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	18. Sleeping Beauty much

Hey! I'm sorry for not updating for ages…I've been really busy! SORRY! I'M ALWAYS BUSY! So anyways, sorry about the last chapter, I shall try my best to put humor here! :D OMG OMG OMG! I'm officially in high school! O.M.G. WGAHWGAHGWHAGWH!

Oh yeah, sorry about the weird climax xD No other choice. :D I'M NOT GIVING SPOILERS.

Leave this story to me, okay? Because you know, you might be getting the wrong idea… WHICH MOST PEOPLE ARE! :((

Disclaimer: [insert disclaimer here]

* * *

"NYAAAAAAAGH!"

"We meet again, Kahoko…" Master said, eerily quiet.

"M-m-mysterio…"

And then suddenly another puff of smoke appeared. And it was green. "Kahoko!"

Kahoko turned her head to him. "Kazuki?"

Then suddenly Prince Len and Queen Misa appeared, "Kahoko!" they said in unison. "I heard you scream and-" Prince Len said.

Then another puff of smoke appeared, it was neon orange. "I'm here!" the unknown person said. He looked around, "NYAGH! WRONG PLACE!" Then he disappeared again.

All the people gathered there looked at each other but they were mostly focused on Mysterio.

"Y-y-you." Kahoko said terrified.

"Yes, me." Mysterio replied.

"You!" Misa said angrily.

"Yes…ME."

"You." Len said coldly.

"YES, ME ALREADY." Mysterio said, annoyed.

"AZUMA?" Kazuki said, sounding very surprised.

"Ahhh…Kazuki. And my name's MYSTERIO."

"So you're 'Mysterio'?" Kazuki said, clearly shocked. _I don't believe it._ "You're the one doing all the bad things?"

Master sighed, "Apparently, yes."

"B-b-but you were the best in class! For _hundreds of years_! You were…not like what you are now…"

"I-I…I had a lot of problems…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Azuma looked really uneasy and angry. "I-" he started,

"WAIT." Kahoko interrupted, she was scared Master might do something BAD. "How old are you guys anyway?"

The wizards looked at each other and back to her, "18,000 years old" they answered together.

"WHA-? YOU GUYS ARE GRANDPAS."

"No we aren't" Kazuki defended, "That's still young."

"WAAAAAIT! WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?" Azuma changed the subject, "I'M HERE TO PUNISH KAHOKO!"

Everyone gasped. No one wanted her to be punished. Not even Evilili.

In fact, even Aoi was hiding behind the bushes. Len left the gate open. And so did Kahoko. People are just so careless. *Narrator slaps forehead*

Aoi just instantly jumped out of the bushes because hearing that. Yes, a reflex action.

"AOI!" Master thundered, "WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE?"

Aoi froze. "Uhhh..err…" then he slowly went back behind the bushes.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Evilili asked dumbly.

"Didn't you see him go behind the bushes? You idiot!" Master scolded Evilili.

"He's behind the bushes? REALLY?"

"YES."

Everybody started giggling. Except Len. Of course. Though he had a small, amused smile on his face.

Master sharply turned his head to everyone. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

They all immediately stopped and coughed or something. 'Cept Len, he just made a straight face again.

Master went for the bushes and looked to see if Aoi was still there…and he wasn't. "…HE'S NOT THERE?"

"Ahaha! I told you, Master!"

"…Whatever, okay where was I?"

"I think it was when you were saying how you were going to punish Kahoko." Answered his little assistant.

"Oh, thank you. You did something useful for a change."

"Yay, I'm useful!"

"BUT IF YOU DO SOMETHING IDIOTIC AGAIN, I SHALL TURN YOU INTO A BACK-SCRATCHER!"

Evilili kept quiet.

Master turned his head to Kahoko again. "BUT FIRST I WILL TURN _YOU_ INTO A BACK-SCRATCHER! YOU SHALL TASTE THE TASTE OF ITCHY BACKS FOREVER!"

Kahoko widened her eyes in horror. _Nooo! But then again…A BACK-SCRATCHER? WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS THAT? LAMELAMELAME!_

Master started waving his hands and doing stuff for the spell…it looked sort of like dancing the Macarena…which was so wrong… He chanted the words, "BACASCRATURALAYOO!"

Kazuki, who seemed spaced out at first realized what was happening and started panicing…everyone else was frozen solid… even Evilili started to stop feeling his wings. Kazuki then shouted heroically, "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!" and he also started doing movements which looked a lot smarter and out of his hands came a green zap which pushed Master causing him to err…fall back? I DON'T KNOW!

"Hey! I was getting to the part where in I transform her!" Master complained.

"But what did she ever do to you?" Kazuki asked him.

"She ruined my plan!"

"Which was about?"

"Turning Prince Len into a heartless person!"

"Because…?"

Surprisingly, Master Mysterio flushed. He knew how stupid his answer was. "B-because…"

"Go on." Kazuki pressed.

He took in a deep breath, "QUEENMISADIDN'TINVITEMETOTHECELEBRATIONOFPRINCELEN'SBIRTH." He said quickly, not to mention out of breath.

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

He took another deep breath. "BECAUSE…QUEEN. MISA. DIDN'T. INVITE. ME. TO. THE. CELEBRATION. OF. PRINCE. LEN'S. BIRTH."

"…That's all? THAT'S ALL?" Queen Misa thundered and then showed her biceps, "I'M GONNA GET YOOOUUU!" then she went after him.

Master got scared because she looked like a bull…y'know, nostrils flaring…eyes almost red with anger.. "EVILILI! WE MUST GO!" And then, as always, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Even now he still forgets about Evilili.

"NYAAAGH! MASTER, WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!" but before he could escape Queen Misa grabbed him and started strangling him.

_Why me? WHY MEEE? ALWAYS ME?_ Evilili thought.

* * *

-LATER- (Evilili still in Misa's hand)

"Agh! Let go of me!" Evilili struggled to break free of her grasp around his…everything.

Misa didn't answer and kept walking to wherever she was walking to.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" still squirming in her hand. He even tried biting.

She didn't respond but stopped in front of a door.

"Hehehehe…" She laughed silently yet Evilili could hear a certain evil tone in her voice…he could also see it in her eyes.

She opened the door.

Evilili gaped in horror. "NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He struggled even more.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" And then…

*flush*

_This is NOT enjoyable. Not enjoyable AT ALL_.

* * *

"Kahoko…?" Prince Len said as he saw the red-headed figure sitting on the bench of the opposite garden they were in earlier.

She didn't respond.

He took a seat next to her but kept a little distance. She might be uncomfortable.

"Kahoko…" he tried again.

"What?" she said kind of rudely.

"About what you heard a while ago…"

"Yeah, I know. You're engaged."

"Yes but-"

"I don't want to hear about it…" then she stood up and quickly tried to get away but before she could, he took her wrist.

"Will you just listen to me?" he asked intensely.

* * *

Evilili popped out of the toilet in his master's evil bathroom.

"AGH! STINKY!" then he started cleaning himself. In the middle of rinsing his hair noticed the thundering voice of his master.

"...why were you there at the castle!"

"Uhhhh…" he heard Aoi's voice trying to look for an excuse.

"WELL?"

"Why do you want to punish her anyways? She didn't do anything to you!"

"…Well…ANSWER ME FIRST!"

"No! You answer me!"

"I asked you first!"

"Well…!"

"Uhuh?"

"She didn't do anything to you!"

"AGAIN WITH THAT!" And then started a chase around the lair. Evilili watched them by the evil bathroom door, amused.

_Who's the idiot now?_!

* * *

Hey again guys! Sorry for being so lazy xD My summer's more busy than school days for me :))

Ah wells…anyways! I'm gonna try to work harder now! See ya again! I hope you can bear with me :(


	19. Confusions and some Realizations

OH MY GOSH. IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS.

Well... it's because I haven't watched the show in a while...

But I couldn't leave you guys thinking Len was gonna Marry Shouko, tsk, tsk, tsk, no, no, no way!

Well anyways, I hope you guys will still be satisfied with my writing even though it's probably changed ehehehe... xD

Anyways, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not ow- BAH whatever, you know what it is anyways xD

* * *

Okay... where were we? Oh...yes...

"Will you just listen to me?" Len asked intensely.

Kahoko stopped, sat back down but didn't make any eye contact with him.

Len sighed. "Okay. Finally. Just listen before you react."

Kahoko rolled her eyes in her mind. _You ain't my mother..._ (I manage to put these in the most serious moments xDD)

"I wasn't going to marry her, okay?" Len sat beside her, not trying to make any eye contact with her either, He let go of her wrists, clasped them together and looked down. "The reason why mother told me this was because... their kingdom needed our help. Their mines were running short on gold and silver and all they could do to save the kingdom was if I married her. Mother and Shouko's father are friends..."

Kahoko gave a little nod to show she was listening.

"And also because I don't think I'd like to marry someone like her..."

Kahoko side-glanced at him with her eyes but didn't move her head. "Mm..." She was slightly surprised to hear a statement like that. Coming from him.

_What does he mean by that?_

That being said, the last bead of the bracelet stared dimming, but Kahoko probably didn't notice it.

* * *

"UUURGH. NAARRRGH. GAAAAARGH." Master raged. He picked up a chair and threw it some random direction.

The random direction was apparently directed at Evilili and he _almost_ dodged it. It hit his foot while he was in mid-air, causing him to spin around and hit a wall.

"Nyugh." He groaned as he slid down.

Aoi merely kept his distance, but was able to dodge the cauldron Master threw next.

"EVILILI." Master picked the poor thing of the ground and started strangling him "THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT."

"M-m-maaaaster!" Evilili became really dizzy. His eyes were swirling and he was turning green.

"GRRR." Master raged. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU BARF ON MY HAI- wait, what am I saying?" He threw Evilili inside a cauldron.

Evilili started tearing up inside the cauldron. Poor thing... "I'm sorry, Master..." He said quietly.

Aoi felt sorry for Evilili, he took Evilili out of the cauldron as master went back to his gazing mirror. It was his vanity time. (LOL)

Aoi brought the battered fairy into his room, rested him on a pillow.

"Hey, Evilili... is there any way you can be free from his master?" Aoi asked him.

"Oh...well... I'm actually a free fairy... Master Mysterio never appointed me to be his fairy assistant" Evilili replied.

"..." Aoi stared at Evilili. "Then why do you put up with a life like this?" He was really curious.

"I owe him my life, actually..."

Aoi stared weirdly at Evilili. _Owe your life? To a guy like that?_ "How so?" He asked.

"Well, it kinda went like this..." Evilili started.

* * *

Evilili was escaping from the burning ruins of his home. Evilili's clothes were black with all the smoke from the fire and some parts were burnt. Evilili was full of third-degree burns.

Burnt, bruised, and wounded, the fairy managed to fly to the shelter of the large roots of a tree after h had gone far enough from the fire. He leaned on it, exhausted. His eyes started closing. By the time he was half-asleep, he saw a tall shadow approach him. He opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Well, well, well... " The figure picked him up, "Who might you be?"

"I...I'm Evilili..." The fairy responded weakly.

"Evilili, you say?"

"Y-yes..."

"Why are you all covered in burns?"

Evilili started tearing up, remembering what happened.

The young man's eyes widened slightly, "Well, anyways..." Trying to avoid having to deal with the fairy's tears, "I'll heal you since I have nothing better to do..."

The wizard healed the fairy with his powerful magic. Evilili instantly felt better.

"Ahh! Thank you, kind stranger!" Evilili was very grateful.

"I have a name, you know." The young man said.

"What be your name, sir?"

"Azuma."

"Oh! Thank you, great Azuma! What can I do to repay you for your kindness?"

"Nothing, you don't have to give me anything."

"Oh! But I owe you my life! I'll do anything!"

"No, no need."

"Please!"

"No, it's okay" Azuma tried to keep his patience, after all, the fairy just healed from a terrible condition.

"But-" Before he could continue, Azuma started leaving.

Evilili started following Azuma around "PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE."

Azuma's eyebrow started twitching in annoyance. "No. It's fine."

"BUT, SIR! I INSIST!"

"GAH. JUST STOP FOLLOWING ME."

"Oh, I know! I'll just follow you around and help you with stuff!"

"GAH. Whatever!"

* * *

Aoi tried to resist the amused expression that was approaching his features but the impulses were too strong, leaving him with a distorted look to his face. Evilili, however, seemed pretty serious.

"That's why, Sir Aoi, I cannot leave his side ever... I may be a pain sometimes, but I still try to do my best..."

_Hmm... Azuma's got a good side to him after all... Well... at least used to..._

* * *

Kahoko was lying down on her bed, thinking of what Len had told her.

_He didn't marry her? But... their kingdom needs help! Wh...why didn't Queen Misa stop him from declining? I mean... Queen Misa's a kind-hearted queen... Ugh! It just doesn't make any sense!_

Kahoko rolled to her side, _Oh, Kaho... Why are you so confused? This thing is confusing is what. What a stupid question to ask myself..._

Kahoko fell asleep as the sun set out the window behind her. She didn't even bother to eat dinner. Not that she wanted, too...

* * *

Hehehe, sorry, I know this is SO not worth the SUPER DUPER long wait. I mean... 9 months? You guys must be mad D: Well, I'll hopefully make it up through the next chapter :D Hehehe, I just wanted to make sure you don't get the WRONG IDEAS. D:


	20. Stalker

LOL. I wrote this like, right after the last one HAHAHAHA. Anyways, I'm trying to satisfy you guys again D: Heck, I'm okay if you're just CONTENT with it. xD

Plus, I want a sequel, so I must finish MUHAHAHA. *erhem* Anyways... Lol. Yeah, I hope this turns out good x_x

Oh just so you won't be mistakened, if you haven't read this in a long while (which most of you probably haven't xD), I uploaded two chapters in two days xD so don't forget to read chapter 19 :D

Disclaimer: [insert Disclaimer here] ;D

S'all about Len and Kaho. xD Man, I'm having Major Major mind block. I haven't watched the show in a while, too...

* * *

Kahoko woke up to a cloudy day. She opened her eyes as a new day began. After the few seconds of the blank mind you have right after waking up, the first thing she thought of was what Prince Len told her. She gave a little frown.

_The first thing I think about...is this? Again? Why do I keep thinking about it?_

She glanced at the bracelet that was stuck on her wrist. Her eyes widened as she saw the last bead no longer glowed the yellow it usually did.

_Wh-wha-? All the colors are gone! Does that mean...?_ She tried loosening the bracelet. Her eyes widened even more. As if they couldn't get any wider. The bracelet was loose enough for her to take out.

She tried taking it out, but she couldn't. It wasn't because the bracelet was resisting, but because her own hand was resisting.

_Wh...why can't I take it out?_

She tried and tried, but she couldn't get herself to. She felt like she had a special connection with it and she'd feel like there was a sudden shock throughout her body whenever she tried to take it off.

_Ugh! This is stupid! I'm trying to do something simple but I can't do it!_

She gave up and stayed on her bed, gazing at the bracelet. She remembered all the time she spent at the castle, since now she had no reason to back there. She remembered the unusual moments there. She remembered the color of the bracelet. A warm yellow.

Len's eyes suddenly popped up into her mind without her meaning to. She then realized why the bracelet's color was yellow.

She kept thinking about his eyes. They were warm and not piercing like before. Soon his whole face form in her mind. Soon she realized what she was thinking about. She blushed the color of Mars and shook her head rapidly.

_I guess...I guess I do have reason to go back that castle._ She admitted in her mind acceptingly yet regretfully at the same time as the clouds cleared and the sun shone again.

She blushed cherry red.

From by the door, her mother was watching her. She was supposedly there to see if she was awake.

_That girl's the color of her own hair. I wonder what she's thinking about..._ she thought.

* * *

Len was really red as he sat up on his bed as well.

He remembered what he had said the day before. (Oooooh~ xD)

"_I don't think I'd want to marry someone like her..."_

That sentence only meant he liked someone else.

"Ohhh, Len~ Good mor-" Misa barged in the room of her son, "Oh my, you're red, dear! What's the matter?" She went to feel his forehead.

Len turned instantly back to his pale skin again. "Nothing, mother."

Misa kept looking at his son, with a smirk on her face. "You miss, Kaho, don't you?"

Len turned instantly red again, 'What? NO!"

"Yes, you dooo~"

"NO WAY." He turned even redder.

"Yes way~"

"Motherrrr!"

Len's face was so red; you could practically fry an egg on it.

"You're the color of her hair!"

"SO WHAT?"

"Hahaha, you're being defensive!" Queen Misa giggled as she teased her son. After all, the curse IS broken. (;D)

"AM NOT."

"ARE TO~"

Len went back to his normal color as he took a deep breath. "I'm not being defensive." He said trying to be calm.

"Nyohoho, suit yourself." She said as she left the room.

Len gave out a big sigh. _What in the universe is happening to me?_

* * *

Kazuki watched the two turn red through his gazing mirror.

Ryouli watched Kazuki watch the two turn red on his gazing mirror.

"You know, Master Kazuki, you're such a stalker."

"What? Psh, no way, Ryouli, I'd never stalk anyone!"

"A spy?"

"No!"

"An undercover agent?"

"No! Why'd you think I was one?"

"Because you're stalking them."

"I told you! I'm not a stalker!"

"So you're a spy?"

"Yes, I'm a- NO."

"You're a 'No'?"

"NO!"

"Yes?"

"..."

"So you're a 'Yes'?"

"What are you talking about, Ryouli? You're not making any sense."

"Well, the only thing making sense is you being a STALKER."

"...Bah, whatever. I'm still not a stalker." Kazuki said childishly.

"So you're a spy. I can see you looking at them in your magic mirror."

"N-no, I'm not!" And the images turned into a game of Bejewelled.

Ryouli facepalmed.

_I have such an weirdo of a master..._ and then he flew away to do some other stuff.

Kazuki sighed in relief, and he looked back at the images as they came back to the 'screen'.

"GOTCHA." Ryouli surprised his Master as he flew over his shoulder.

Kazuki jumped in surprise. "RYOULI, YOU'RE A STALKER, TOO." Kazuki complained.

* * *

Aoi leaned on the door and watched as Evilili struggled to catch up with his Master's orders.

_That fairy's very determined, isn't he._

Aoi smiled at Evilili's efforts.

"Evilili! That's not what I wanted you to get! I asked for the newt eyes!"

"But Master! They're disgusting!" Evilili whined.

_Okay...maybe not that determined..._

"If you don't get me the newt eyes, I'll turn YOU into a newt!"

"N-n-no, master! I will get you the newt eyes!" Evilili went to fetch the newt eyes. "Ewewewewewewew..." Evilili said as he brought them to his master. Even Aoi was disgusted as he saw Evilili bring the tiny, gooey eye-balls.

Evilili's face was so grossed out, you might not even be able to recognize it.

The fairy dropped them into Master's outstretched hand. "UGH! That's disgusting!" Mysterio exclaimed as he quickly dropped them into his potion. He wiped his hand on Evilili.

"Ble-blehc!" Evilili said as his master wiped, "Master! I'm not a tissue! And see? They _are_ disgusting!" Evilili went to the bathroom to clean himself, "This is going to cause me a FORTUNE of facial cleansers and moisturizers..." he complained.

Mysterio rolled his eyes.

Aoi sweatdropped.

_These two are such a funny couple._

* * *

Nyahaha, I was trying my best to make it long again... D: But I failed once again.

Huhuhu. I'm a fail. I'm a FAILAILAILAILAIL! D:

I really need to get my thunder back. BAHAHAHA Jk, as if I had any thunder in the first place xD


End file.
